Courtship Of Dana Scully
by Fictionnaire
Summary: After his mother dies and after a couple of drinks, Mulder finally goes about to declare his love for Scully. But what forces are trying to break Mulder and Scully up?
1. Chapter 1

COURTSHIP OF MY SCULLY

_**COURTSHIP OF MY SCULLY**_

There was a period of time shortly after the death of Mulder's mother, Mulder went on a downward spiral. Who could blame him really? It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was the last Mulder on this Earth. And his biological need to procreate was starting to surface.

Mulder took finished another beer, "Hey barkeep." He called out, "Another beer… Ah stuff it, surprise me."

"Haven't you had enough?" The bartender asked. He was right, Mulder was just about off his feet drunk.

"I don't think so." Mulder said, "I'm getting a wife tonight. Well uh a fiancée anyway."

"That's it." The bartender said, "One more."

"Make it a double." Mulder took the drink and drunk it down quickly.

* * *

Mulder eventually stumbled to the apartment complex where Scully lived. He tried to throw a rock to her third story window but was way off course, "Scully?! Scully?!" Mulder called out and hoping his voice would reach that far, "Scully?!"

"Do you know what time it is?!" A male voice called down.

"No… What time is it?!" Mulder shouted back.

"Shut up!" The man shouted back.

"You shut up!" Mulder shouted, "Scully! Come to the window!"

Scully awoke from a sleep. She swore that someone was calling her name from outside the window and now two men were arguing. When the man called her name again she opened the window.

"Mulder?" She asked.

"What?!" Mulder asked, "Scully is that you?!" He grabbed a crate and attempted to stand on it.

"Are you drunk?!" Scully asked.

"You were called a skeptic Scully!" Mulder almost fell off the crate but managed to steady himself, "But the truth is I was a skeptic of our relationship!" A couple of people walked by on the footpath and laughed at him, "Don't worry, I'm Agent Fox Mulder of the FBI. But Scully! I'm a believer!"

"Sober up Mulder!" Scully said, "You're not making any sense!"

"Scully!" Mulder called out, "I thought love was only true in fairy tales! Meant for everyone else but not for me!" He sung the famous monkees tune at the top of his lungs, "Love's out to get me that's the way it seemed! But then I saw her face and I'm a believer, not a trace of doubt on my mind… I couldn't leave her even if I-" Mulder fell off the crate and landed in the bush.

"Would you shut up?!" The man shouted.

"Go away!" Mulder yelled back as he stood back on the crate, "There'll be no strings to bind your hands. Not if my love can find your heart and there's no need to take a stand." He sung again this time Angel of the Morning, "For it was I who choose to start, I see no need to take me home." He struggled to keep his balance again, "I'm old enough to face the dawn!"

"Mulder!" Scully called back, "Stop being silly! This isn't funny!"

"Just cause you're my angel of the morning angel!" Mulder continued, "Just allow me touch your cheek before I leave you Scully! Just cause you're my angel of the morning Angel! Then always turn to me…"

"Mulder!" Scully laughed as he fell off the crate again, "Are you alright!"

"I love you Scully!" Mulder called, "I always have! You've been my guiding light!"

"Oh how sweet!" The man shouted.

"Shut up!" Mulder shouted back, "I'm an FBI Agent! Scully! Will you marry me?!"

"For God's sake Mulder!" Scully said, "Get up here!"

* * *

Mulder's eyes glistened in the moonlight, they shone brightly as he ran up to his partner's door and he knocked hard, "Hey!" Mulder shouted, "I love you. It's no lie."

"Who are you?" An old lady asked.

"Who are you?" Mulder asked, "You're not Scully."

"Mulder!" Scully said from her door.

"Oh shit." Mulder said, "Wrong door."

He ran to Scully and she showed him the way in. She's seen him drunk before, but this has to be the drunkest she's ever seen him. Mulder closed the door behind him. Scully knocked on the door, "Who is it?" Mulder asked.

"It's Scully." Let me in.

"Scully who?"

"Mulder…" Scully said.

Mulder opened the door and let her in, "Scully-Mulder sounds really nice."

"Mulder… How much have you had to drink?"

"I stopped counting after six." Mulder said, "But that's not the point. Dana Katherine Scully?" He got onto one knee and presented a box and tried to open it. Scully was shocked that Mulder used her full name. Finally Mulder pried open the box, "Dana Katherine Scully. Will you do me the honor of being my wife."

Her jaw dropped open. She knew that he has not been the same after his mother died but she couldn't say yes, "No Mulder." She said.

His eyes looked hurt but he just shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well." He stood up and kissed her but the smell of alcohol repulsed her and instinctively she smacked him, "Ouch." He said, "I heard love hurts, but come on."

"Mulder…" Scully said. She eased him on the couch where he promptly passed out.

_**A/N: **_Well I was thinking of this today… I just had to write it.


	2. The dinner approach

COURTSHIP OF MY SCULLY 2

_**COURTSHIP OF MY SCULLY 2**_

Mulder needed more than a day to recover from his blasted hangover. Scully had already left him and gone to work. The last night was blurry and he felt a lump in his pocket and he pulled out a wedding ring box, "Oh no." Some of the blurry events began coming into focus, "Damnit." He cursed when the ring was still in the box.

* * *

Scully hadn't seen or heard from her partner over the weekend and was hoping that he'd be in the basement and back to his old self. There was some sort of swooshing sound coming from the X-Files office.

"What is he listening to now?" Scully wandered. He had often wheeled a small television set and video into the office and often watched material that Scully usually frowned upon. She opened the door and was shocked to find that the X-Files office was spotless and free from clutter, "What the?" She mouthed.

"Surprise Agent Scully." Mulder said, "Ta-Da."

Scully couldn't believe it, "Your desk is coming tomorrow."

"Mulder…" Scully said, "What is this?"

"It's for you Scully." Mulder said, "And look, the filing system is all categorized by alphabetical and the type of phenomenon the case pertains to."

"You were here all weekend?" Scully asked, "I'm impressed."

Mulder gave Scully a mini tour, "Look there's where the projector can sit. That's where the TV Video can be." Yeah, Scully looked impressed, "What do you think Scully? Thinking man's foreplay?" He asked.

"Mulder…" Scully said, "Are you serious?"

* * *

The following night, Mulder rung up Scully, "Hey Scully…" He said, "It's me."

_What is it Mulder?_ Scully asked.

"AD Skinner says he wants us at the Grand Ballroom Stakeout." Mulder said.

_What?_

"AD Skinner says he wants us at the Grand Ballroom Stakeout." Mulder repeated, "He said to bring your best evening dress to the X-Files office as soon as possible."

_I'll be there ASAP._

Scully wore her dark red dress and met him in the X-File office. He could hear her coming as her high heels tapped against the floor, "Mulder." She said, "Are you ready?"

"Come in." He said. Scully walked in and was in shock and awe when there was a full meal set up at the desk and chairs were set up, "Welcome to Café Mulder." He said with his usual grin.

"Mulder…" She said, "But…"

"Enjoy the ambience, enjoy the food." Mulder said, "And enjoy the wine." He poured her a glass of red wine, "Allow me to set a better mood with some music." He pressed play on the tape player and sat down. He placed the napkin over his lap, "To us." He raised his glass.

"To us." Scully chorused.  
_Unmarked helicopters  
__Hovering  
__The Lord is coming soon_

_Here comes the supercopter  
__Here comes the noise it makes._

"Damn, it's the wrong side." Mulder cursed.

_The demon was an idea  
__The demon was a-"_

Scully smiled to herself. Trust it to be that music. Mulder put in the other side of the Tape and rewound it, "I'm sorry Dana." He said, "I wanted it to be perfect." Mulder pressed play and sat back down. It took a long time for the tape to start.

"This is great Mulder." Scully said, "Who would've thought you could be romantic?"

_Take a little walk to a country town, and go across the track  
__Where the fire duct looms like a bird of doom as it shifts and cracks  
Where secrets lie in the board of fines and the humming wire  
Hey man, you know you're never coming back  
Aross the square, cross the bridge, cross the mill, past the stack_

"Oh shit." Mulder had the wrong tape, "I'm sorry." He apologized, "I've ruined the evening." Scully shook her head. She was trying not to laugh, "Would you like to dance?"

"With no music?" Scully was skeptical.

"Whenever you come near me, a song plays in my heart Dana." Mulder said, "Listen to my heart and dance Dana."

They embraced and started doing the waltz together… She rested her head against his chest and could feel his heart pounding. She smiled this was wrong, but why did it feel so right? What would her family say? Oh god no. She pulled away, "I can't do this." Scully said.

"I love you Dana and life's too short." Mulder said.

"I've waited for you to say those words for a long time Mulder." Scully said, "But you can't be in your right mind. Give yourself some time."

"But Scully, we've had time." Mulder said, "Too much time wasting, I love you and I know you love me. Why keep it under wraps. I know you've had bad relationships. But I'm different, you're my princess." Scully stopped at the door.

"Stop it Mulder." Scully said, "You are my prince, but we have to be realistic. My family won't approve… We'll be like Romeo and Juliet and look how it'll turn out." She went to leave.

"Scully…" Mulder said, "As God is my witness I'll make your family approve of me. Even your brother."

"No Mulder." Scully said, "That wasn't a challenge. Come on this is serious."

"It's laid down now Scully." Mulder said, "If I can't get your family to approve of me by the end of the month. I will never bring this up again."

"Mulder…" She replied, "Come on, they'll never accept you."

"Scully." Mulder said, "I accept that challenge."

"Mulder…"

Then Mulder was left to his own devices in the X-File office. Sure it wasn't going to be easy, but there was nobody more determined than Mulder. History had proven that.


	3. Divide & Conquer Family

DIVIDE & CONQUER

_**DIVIDE & CONQUER**_

_**The Courtship Continues**_

_If your enemy is great in number, perhaps more than you can bear, then the best option is to Divide & Conquer. Take each enemy member aside, away from the rest and work on them, then another and another. If done right, the divided enemy members will help you conquer the other foes._

Don't get Mulder wrong though… He doesn't think Scully's family is the enemy. But it's a good strategy to employ. There were only a couple of people on the list. Even though it was a dangerous ploy, Mulder thought that he'd visit Bill Scully's wife Tara. Scully had mentioned that Bill was out on maneuvers so this would be a better time as any. There seemed to be no complaints when Mulder took the time off. It was thought that Scully was glad to see him take the time off.

* * *

_**Bill & Tara's Naval Base Home**_

Mulder knocked on the door and hoped to God that there wasn't a mistake about Bill being away, "Hello?" Tara answered the door, "Fox? What brings you out this way?"

"Can we talk?" Mulder asked in a tone that was both serious yet didn't come across as something being wrong.

"Come inside." Tara said.

"Thanks."

They sat in the lounge room, "Oh these are for you." Mulder handed Tara a bunch of Dahlia flowers.

"Thanks." She said as she put them in water, "But what's going on Fox?"

"When you first started going out with Bill." Mulder asked, "How'd you find it, you know with getting the family's approval?"

"Odd. But you see, some people say that the parents are the ones that you must get the approval. But I found that the siblings are the ones that you should go after." Tara's eyes widened, "You've found someone Fox."

Mulder nodded.

"I really thought that…" Her voice trailed off, "You're living dangerously."

"This is the year of living dangerously." Mulder replied, "But can I ask you not to tell…" A car pulled up the driveway, "I thought he was out."

"He finished early this time."

The car door slammed shut, "Shit." Mulder said, "Some other time."

Mulder didn't hang around, he managed to get out of the back before Bill entered the house. Mulder quickly ran behind the BBQ and laid down so he could look underneath it and in the house, "That was close." Mulder said. Bill stepped outside to put something in the garage that was just behind him. As Bill went past the Barbie, Mulder crept around the other side of it and made a mad dash for the house.

"See you another time." Mulder said to Tara as he made for the front door up the drive and into his car. And he thanked god he parked the car over the road and not up the driveway. It seemed that he had gotten away with it, "Thank God." Mulder said. He started the ignition and drove away.

* * *

It wouldn't become apparent if that bit worked… But Mulder thought the best thing to do next was contact Scully's other brother, Charles since they didn't have any dealings with each other in the past, Mulder decided that a nice relaxing BBQ was a great way to go. That was inspired by my hiding behind one. Since my apartment didn't have that kind of area, we met at a local park.

Dark clouds were approaching, this would have to be a short afternoon if this was going to succeed, "So what made you invite me." Charles said, "I'm surprised that's all but don't get me wrong I always love a good Barbie."

Lightning flashes could be seen going off in the distance, Mulder paid little attention, "There's a reason I called you here." Mulder said as he handed a few cooked sausages and onion to Charles, "I'm in love with your sister."

"Come on." Charles said, "That's not even funny. You're work colleagues."

"What I've realized is that life's too short these days." Mulder said, "But I have loved Scully for a long time. She's very special to me."

"Scully?" Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Dana." Mulder replied, "She's one in a million. I'm just sorry it took me this long."

"Let me get this straight." Charles said, "You lured me here with good Barbie and good food to tell me that you love my sister."

"That's right." Mulder said. Lying would be useless.

"That's a good move." Charles said, "Of course Dana's very special with us. If you can promise to make her as happy as she deserves." Charles continued, "Then you have my blessing. I can't speak for Bill."

"Thanks." Mulder said, surprised how easy that was.

There was another flash in the sky as lightning seemed to head straight from the sky and made a b-line to Charles Scully with such deliberate intent that it you'd think that the hand of God was sending out punishment.

IMPACT!

Charles Scully was knocked to the grass, "Oh shit." Mulder cursed as he reached for his mobile to call an ambulance, "God… Do you have it in for me?!"

"Ambulance service." Mulder said into the phone, "I'm in Memorial Park. I need an ambulance. Somebody got struck by lightning. Yes, lightning. I won't."

Mulder hung up, he just couldn't believe what was going wrong.

* * *

_**THE HOSPITAL**_

Charles Scully was wheeled into a room as nurses and doctors went to check him over. Next time, Mulder thought, he would check the weather conditions. Scully almost walked by him without noticing.

"I was about to call you." Mulder said to her.

"What are you doing here Mulder?" She asked.

"He's just in there." I pointed to the room that Charles was in.

"No he's not." Scully said, "He's four doors down."

"No he's not." Mulder argued.

"Wait a minute." Scully said, "How'd you find out?"

"I was there." Mulder said matter-of-factly.

"Where?" Scully asked.

"With him when it happened." I answered.

"Huh?" She said, "No you weren't."

"Yes I was." Mulder answered, "I called the ambulance and followed with my car."

"No you didn't." Scully snapped, "I did. And I rode in the ambulance."

"You weren't even there." Mulder said, "So how could you?"

"I was so." Scully said, "I was and you weren't. Bill got really sick when I was over his place this afternoon he collapsed and was rushed here."

"Wait on." Mulder said, "Bill's in hospital."

"That's what I just said Mulder." She was totally annoyed.

"But I called the ambulance for Charles and he's just been put in there." Mulder explained.

"Charles?" She asked.

"Yeah that's what I said." Mulder answered, "We were having a barbecue lunch when he struck by lightning." Mulder continued, "What happened to Bill?" Mulder was genuinely concerned.

"The doctors are running some tests." Scully said.

_This isn't what they always mean when saying Divide & Conquer. This situation was not meant to be like this. But with any kind of conflict there's bound to be casualties. This Divide and conquer was suppose to be a non-conflict way into the family._

**NEXT EPISODE: **What happened to make Bill Scully jr sick? Since two people that Mulder went to see have been hospitalized will he go see the mother? What does he have in stall for Scully next to try and woo her?

And will something finally go right for Mulder.


	4. Everyone Likes OldFashioned

Courtship of My Scully

_**Courtship of My Scully**_

Everybody loves the Old Fashioned.

"Hey Scully." Mulder said to her, "You look tired. Why don't you go home and catch some rest while I look after your brothers?" An act of chivalry that he hoped wouldn't go unnoticed.

"I can't ask you to do that." Scully replied.

"You didn't." Mulder said, "I offered remember. You need to get home and get some sleep."

"Thank you Mulder." She yawned.

In response Mulder yawned, which only succeeded in Scully yawning even more, "Go home before you make me tired." Mulder said with a smirk.

"Call me the moment anything changes." That was an order that had to be obeyed. Mulder picked up a magazine into Bill's room. He thought he'd alternate between the two. But he cared more about seeing Bill awake than Charles.

The magazine that he had picked up was a woman's magazine, he didn't take a look at the title he just glanced at the magazine.

_What Women Really want._ This title caught his eye, "Not Fox Mulder that's for sure."

Bill stirred then woke up with a start, "What the hell are you doing here?" He said.

"I sent Scully home." Mulder answered, "She was really tired. You're looking a lot better."

Bill nodded. He must be sick Mulder thought, "I haven't been this sick since an old girlfriend brought me dahlia plants as an anniversary present."

"You're allergic to Dahlias?" Mulder asked.

"Why the shock?" Bill asked.

"I just never knew." Mulder answered, "Can we have a talk Bill?" Mulder stood up.

"Mr Mulder." Bill replied, "What is it?"

"I know you're the oldest male in the Scully family right?" Mulder stiffened, "So I'm going to respect. I'm in love with your daughter – "

"You're sick." Bill was ready to kick his ass, "You're a totally sick asshole."

"Daughter?" Mulder exclaimed, "I meant sister… Sister! I'm in love with Dana." Bill was surely about to protest, "Can you let me finish? Scully is the missing piece of my soul. She is one truly remarkable woman. And I do truly love her Mr Scully." Mulder said, "And I want to spend the rest of my life showing her how special she is. Mr Scully, I want to officially ask for your daughter's – I mean sister's hand in marriage." Mulder quickly corrected himself, "With all respect."

"Are you serious about wanting my blessing?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Mulder answered.

"Then I have one thing to say to you." Bill said calmly, "Piss off. The answer is no. Go on! Get out of here!"

Mulder definitely felt rejected. But he called Scully and told her about Bill's improved condition once he got outside.

* * *

The one equation that seemed to get up people's noses was that Mulder was Mulder. So he thought that maybe he should change to fit people's expectations. Yes that's it he thought to himself. Change himself and get the gal he wants. So his porn collection won't be such a great sacrifice. Mulder stood for awhile in the secluded area of the park. Cautiously he poured a dash of kerosene into the tin can and lit a match. With longing eyes he dropped the match and watched his formerly beloved porn collection turn to ashes. But something took control of him and he began to back away. He'd avoided it for so long that he forgot about fire. The red hot demon that he always feels like it's about to make a leap straight for him. How could he have forgotten?

Perhaps he lingered around too long…

"Hold it right there firebug." An authority type voice ordered, "Stay there… Put your hands up."

Mulder turned around to see a cop with a gun pointed at him.

"I'm taking you in." The cop said, "You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney and if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you."

"But…" Mulder protested.

"You can't go around setting fire to things in parks." The cop said.

"Yeah, But…" He said again.

"It's illegal."

"But…"

"So I'm taking you in." The cop said.

"But yeah, but…"

"Tell it to the judge." Mulder was told.

He was put into the back of a patrol cruiser. Mulder couldn't help but smile at his predicament. Of all the times he's been in police cars, it's never been like this. Scully's going to have a field day with this one. How the hell did he wind up like this? Mulder asked himself. When did all this start?

Mulder's smile broadened.

It started the day she walked into his office.

"I wouldn't smile Mister." The cop said, "You're in big, big trouble." Hopefully a judge somewhere or another cop would understand the current predicament, "What makes you firebugs get off on setting fire to everything?" The cop was curious.

"Listen." Mulder answered, "I won't explain my actions to you, because you won't believe them. I'd rather waste my time explaining to a judge or whoever."

"You'll enjoy wasting time in a cell more like it." The cop said.

Mulder was fingerprinted, processed and put in a lonely cell. He'd made that one phone call to Scully but remained iffy on the details. After all, he wanted to see her face when he explained exactly what was going on. Oh god was she going to have a field day.

Mulder started humming, "When it hasn't been your day, your week or even your year… I'll be there for you, because you're always there for me." Mulder sung. He couldn't help but laugh. Everybody in the FBI was going to have a bloody ball. Mulder laid down on the lumpy bed and waited for Scully to arrive. He didn't know how it happened but he actually fell asleep.

He snapped awake when the sound of high heels smacking concrete got his attention, "Scully!" Mulder exclaimed.

"What's this about you starting fires in park area?" Scully asked, "A… It's illegal. B… You have a fear of fire and C… Well it's illegal… What were you thinking?"  
"You're so, so beautiful when you're frustrated with me." Mulder said, smiling.

"If that was true Mulder…" Scully said, "I'd be beautiful all the time."

"You are Dana." Mulder said.

"Mulder…"

"Yes?" Mulder asked.

"Bill told me about your talk with him." Scully said, "And with your behavior lately, I really must urge you to see someone. If we can tell the judge of your circumstances lately, I'm sure he'd go easy."

"I've never been more sane Scully." Mulder replied.

"That's debatable." Scully said.

"Do you remember Twin Peaks?" Mulder asked.

"That weird show about Laura Palmer?" Scully asked, "The one where you said you identified with cross-dressing male DEA agent?"

"Yes." Mulder answered, "But I'm talking about the kiss in between the bars Scully… Come on. Just once?"

"Mulder…"

"Yes?"

"I think you really should see someone." Scully said.

"I want to start seeing someone everyday… And I'm looking right at her." Mulder said seriously.

"I'm going to recommend you be given time off." Scully said as she walked off.

"Scully…" Mulder said.

"Yes?" Scully asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you turn around again." Mulder said.

Mulder…"

* * *

"Fox Mulder." The judge said, "Says here, you're FBI. Doesn't the FBI know that it's illegal to set fires during a fire ban?"

"Some people might argue that I haven't been in the right mind lately." Mulder winked at Scully and she nodded back, "But I am totally of sound mind. Of course my life at the moment is in somewhat turmoil your honor. But have you ever come across someone that made your heart soar by being in the same area and that makes you feel great by just talking to you. Unfortunately, I only have come to realize this not long ago. She is my world, she is my missing piece."

"That still doesn't explain what you were doing starting a fire in a tin can." The judge said.

"I forgot about that." Mulder said, "This woman incites my will to change old bad habits. Like a person that gives that extra excuse to give up smoking, as well at the urge to give to give up other bad habits. This woman Dana Scully here, has incited me to change one habit. Porn." There were gasps from the onlookers.

"That still doesn't explain why you set the fire." The judge was becoming more impatient.

"I'm getting to that." Mulder said, "I live in an apartment building so I thought I'd take a large tin can all my porno magazines and burn them since I've already destroyed the videos."

"In light of this testimony." The Judge said, "I'm letting Fox Mulder go with a warning. Do not set fire to anything else young man. And good luck."

"Thank you… Your Honor." Mulder said.

* * *

Mulder met Scully outside the courthouse, "See Scully." He said, "That was easier to get out of than a fart in a colander."

"Mulder?" Scully said.

"Yes Dana."

"This isn't a game is it?" Scully asked, "And you are in your right mind?"

"Yes Dana." Mulder said, "And I'll show you how much I'm in my right mind."

"Did you really burn _ALL_ your porn?" Scully asked.

"Yes Dana every last magazine." Mulder answered.

"Frohike's going to be pissed at you." Scully said.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders and handed the keys to her, "Here you drive."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

Mulder tries to be like any other FBI agent... This really starts to irritate Scully. Tune in next chapter: Like the Agent Next Door.


	5. Chapter 5

The Courtship Of My Scully

_**The Courtship Of My Scully**_

_LIKE THE AGENT NEXT DOOR_

Mulder straightened his tie as he followed Scully towards AD Skinner's office. Everyone had noticed the change in Mulder lately and often whispered behind their backs. It seemed to cause more whispers than when he was being himself. But nobody noticed the difference more than Scully.

"So you worked all night on the report?" She asked skeptically.

"No I got it done early and then got an early night Dana so I could come to work nice and fresh." Mulder answered.

"So what did you put in _YOUR_ report Mulder?" She often thought about doing what he did and call him by his Christian name.

"The facts."

"Your facts or my facts?" Scully asked.

"The facts." He answered.

They entered the office of AD Skinner and sat down in front of their supervisor, "Good work on solving the case." He said, "Though I'm surprised by your report Agent Mulder."

"Why is that sir?" Mulder asked, "You'll find it all in order."

"I know it is." AD Skinner said, "But the strange lights in the sky and accompanied by the abduction. And yet there's nothing in the report to suggest the possibility of Extraterrestrial activity."

"There was no evidence of that sir." Mulder said, "Turned out that the lights that the eyewitnesses had seen was in fact the swamp gas around Uranus which amplified the brightness of nearby stars."

Skinner was shocked and Scully leant over and whispered into Mulder's ear.

"Oh sorry sir…" Mulder said, "That was not gas around Uranus but gas around Venus."

"Right… And there's no spelling errors in here." Skinner said.

"I ran it through spellchecker first." Mulder said, "So it'd be ready to for you to look over." Mulder saw AD Skinner's jaw dropped, "Is there anything wrong with the report sir?"

"No it's perfect." He said.

"What about mine?" Scully asked, acting somewhat jealous.

"Yeah yours was fine." AD Skinner said.

"Then why don't you give him a gold star?" Scully sulked.

"That'll be all."

* * *

"You've turned into a real superior kiss-ass lately." Scully said.

"Oh come on Dana." Mulder said, "He liked your report to. Skinner is just happy I put in a good report."

"This is so unlike you Mulder." Scully said, "What is going on with you?"

"Let's go for lunch." Mulder said, "I'll buy you a nice Tuna sandwich."

"Mulder…"

"Dana?" Mulder asked.

"Talk to me."

"About?" He asked.

"Tell me honestly." Scully said, "What the hell are you doing Mulder?"

"I'm being what you want me to be." Mulder said, "I'm being what everyone wants to be… Normal."

"This is NOT normal Mulder!" Scully said, "You're not normal. What convinced you that I wanted you be anything but you?" She asked.

"I was reading this magazine when I was looking out for Bill and Charlie." Mulder answered, "I realized that nobody wants me as me. Not even the woman I crave to have wants me. So, I'd be like everyone else… Just like the Agent next door."

Scully shuffled her feet and sighed, "Mulder. I hate magazines like that. They perpetuate what the stereotypical male-female relationship ought to be." She explained, "Human relationships can not be categorized stereotypically because of the forever changing variables within the human psyche." Scully continued until she noticed Mulder's lopsided grin, "What? What's funny?!"

"You're so sexy when you turn all scientific on me." Mulder answered.

"Mulder…"

"Well what the hell do you want from me?" Mulder asked, "Dana, I love you. You don't want me as me, you don't want me as anyone else. What the hell do you want? Tell me what you want from me Dana? And I'll make it happen."

Scully thought for a moment but then shook her head, "I want you to be you Mulder… Just you. Not this, not calling me Dana, not handing in perfect, scientific explained reports. And definitely not ass-kissing."

Mulder lowered his head, "I was me before Scully." He said, "But you… You knocked me back remember."

Scully shrugged, "You were drunk as a skunk Mulder and clearly not in your right mind." She said, "But I want you and not some any old Agent Tom." She almost cracked up, "Agent Tom, Dick or Harry."

"I've tried Scully." Mulder's eyes widened.

"What is it Mulder?" Scully asked.

"I've got it!" Mulder exclaimed, "Later Scully." He ran down the corridor and out of sight, leaving her open-mouthed and stunned.

"Well he's back." Scully threw her hands in the air.

* * *

Mulder went down a second hallway and doubled back so he could get to Skinner's office without Scully knowing it. A couple of agents gave him a sideways glance as he ran past them. This didn't concern him because there was only one thing on his mind and when his mind was on one-track that's where it stayed.

He walked into Skinner's office, "Sir… Can I ask you a personal favor?" Mulder asked.

"Of the years we've known each other Mulder." Skinner said, "This is the first time you've come barging into my office asking for a personal favor… Tell me why I shouldn't demand you leave and make an appointment."

"I'm going to propose to Scully tomorrow." Mulder said with a cocky smile.

Skinner nodded but then stood up when he realized what Mulder had just told him, "That's great." He shook hands, "What do you need?"

Mulder smiled, he was glad to have his approval, "Can I have five agents?"

"Five agents?" Skinner asked.

"I have a plan." Mulder said, "But I need them for my plan."

"Alright… I won't ask what you're planning." Skinner said, "On the one condition. You call me. I want to be the first to know how it goes."

"No problems." Mulder was about to leave the room, "Oh and thank you sir."

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_ What does Mulder want with 5 Agents as Mulder decides to be Mulder and tries to ask Scully again while sober. Will it work? Tune in for the next chapter… In My Right Mind!


	6. My Right Mind

The Courtship Of Scully

_**The Courtship Of Scully**_

_IN MY RIGHT MIND!_

Mulder actually spent the whole night with the five agents that Skinner had given him. They were really uncomfortable working with 'Spooky' but they were under direct orders from their superior to do anything that he requested. Or their jobs could be on the line or even worse… Get all the shit details. So reluctantly the five young agents had agreed. But the request was way beyond their comprehension… But in a way it was fun. All of them had been up all night and felt a little groggy when they had gone home and changed suits before meeting up with Mulder again in the carpark.

"You lot look tired." Mulder said, "So you all remember what you have to do."

They all nodded and there was a chorus of yes. The six agents stepped into a minivan, "Where are we going?" Agent Jones, the youngest male agent asked.

"To Agent Scully's place." Mulder answered.

"Cool." He replied, "I'd be looking forward to seeing where she lives… I have the hots for her."

Mulder looked back, "AD Skinner hasn't told you what we're doing?" He shot Jones a look."

"No." Jones answered, "He just said to do what you ask."

"Is there anyone here, here because they have a thing for Agent Scully?" Mulder asked.

The three men put their hands up along with the female agent beside him, "Agent Tina?" Mulder asked.

"Yes." She said, "Hey I like all red-heads."

"Bugger me." Mulder said, "Right anyway we're going to be going to Scully's house."

They arrived at Scully's apartment building. And Mulder went to the door but was shocked to find that Mrs Scully came out, "Mulder?" She asked.

"Is Scully home?" Mulder asked.

"No… She and Bill are out visiting the shops. There they're meeting up with Charles." Mrs Scully answered.

* * *

"Wow." Agent Jack said, "She looks great."

"Jack!" Jones exclaimed, "She's old."

"She's still a woman." Jack said, "I'll go for anything with two legs."

"Settle down Jack." Tina said, "At least I'm selective."

"Would you lot shut up." Agent Sally said, "I can't believe I'm stuck in a van full of horny FBI agents. I need a transfer."

"You don't like relationships?" Agent Tony said, "Come on."

"I don't believe in love." Agent Sally said.

"Oh this is great." Tony said, "We have someone who doesn't believe in love… One who will go for anything and one who has the hots for Mulder's girlfriend and one who has a thing for red-heads. Then there's me, someone in a stable and totally serious relationship. AD Skinner sure knows how to pick them."

* * *

Mulder came back in the car with Mrs Scully, "Hi, I'm Agent Jack." He shook hands with her, "Great to meet you."

"Jack!" Jones said.

"Pleased to meet you… Agent Jack." Mrs Scully said.

Mulder saw the look in Jack's eyes. Damn he's seen that flirtatious look before, 'You're kidding me.'

They drove off…

"So these Agents are going to help you propose to Dana?" Mrs Scully asked.

"You're proposing to my Scully?" Jones asked, "AD Skinner never said that."

"Your Scully?" Mulder said, "She's not yours."

"Hey I've been after her for two years." Jones said.

"I've been after her for more." Mulder said, "She's mine."

"She's my daughter!" Mrs Scully exclaimed, "Don't talk about her like that."

"Sorry Mrs Scully." Mulder said, "I just got carried away."

They drove around town looking out for Scully.

"There she is…" Agent Tina pointed out. Mulder screeched the car to a halt, "Oh wait that's not her. Another red-head." Tina said, "But she looks hot don't you agree Jack?"

Jack was too busy with Mrs Scully, "Would you like to have a coffee after."

Mulder drove off again, "Look you lot." He said, "After I do this… Tina, I'll take you red-head shopping… Jones… I'll set you up with Harrison. Jack… I'll drive you around town so you can window shop and talk to anyone you want." Mulder said, "What do you want Sally."

"Wait a minute Agent Mulder?!" Tony exclaimed with a shocked look, "Agent Harrison's my fiancée!"

"Sally?" Mulder ignored Tony.

"I want to be anywhere but here." Sally answered, "How'd you know about us anyway."

"I glanced at your files." Mulder said.

"There they are." Mrs Scully said, "To the left."

Mulder pulled over the minivan and got out as soon as he stopped it and stepped out onto the footpath a quite a distance in front of Bill, Scully and Charles. The five agents stepped behind him, "Stay in there Mrs Scully." Mulder said.

"You want me to stay with her." Jack said. Half-jokingly.

"Good luck Fox." Mrs Scully said as she closed the sliding door.

"Are you ready?" Mulder asked.

* * *

In a feat that would make any vocal beat-boxer proud… The females started the humming of the beginning of the Red Right Hand tune while the males were acting like the drums. And Mulder clicked his fingers to grab a beat.

"Mulder…" Dana said. The three of them stopped as Mulder motioned them to stay. As the Vocal beat-boxing continued. And he began to sing.

_I've taken a little walk across the town  
__I've gone across the tracks  
__Where my only love looms  
__Encasing us in a loving tomb  
__When life shifts and cracks  
__No Secrets lie in our life files  
__We're moving forward as if on tyres  
__Scully don't you know  
__We're never going back  
__Past the square, past the bridge  
__Past the mills, past the stacks  
__When a gathering storm comes  
__I'm your tall handsome man  
__Inside a black FBI suit  
__Yes… I'm in my right mind_

Mulder held his hand up to motion her to stay there. She obeyed without saying anything. The five agents sung the next verse as Mulder looked lovingly at the love of his life.

_He'll wrap you in his arms  
__Tell you you've been a great gal  
__He'll rekindle all your dreams  
__That you thought you had lost  
__He'll reach into your hole  
__When he can, he'll heal your sole  
__Hey Scully, you know things  
__Will never ever go back  
__He's your guy, he's your man  
__He's your spirit, he's your lover  
__The FBI's whispering his name  
__He's gonna be the best you'd find  
__Be assured Mulder's in his right mind_

A crowd of people had come to gather around and watch what was going on out of some curiosity. Mulder could feel his face getting hot as he blushed. But he continued to sing the next part anyway.

_If you ever need any money  
__I'll go and get you some  
__If you ever need a new car I'll get you one  
__I'll never let you lose your self-respect  
__I'll never make you feel like an insect  
__Cause I'm here for you, I'll travel through  
__The ghettos and the barrio  
__And the bowery, even the slum  
__Your shadow reaches me wherever you're near  
__I've come to ask you to marry me, please be kind  
__I'm telling you that I am in my right mind_

"Dah dahdah dah Duhhh duh." The five agents sung, "Dah dahdah duuh duh."

_I'm the man who'll stop the nightmares  
__And I want to be the man of your dreams  
__I'll appear out of nowhere  
__Be assured I am what I seem  
__You'll never get me out of your head  
__Our life will play out like we're on a Silver screen  
__And hey Scully I'm warning you  
__That our love will never go off  
__I'm a man, I'm your man,  
__I'm your spirit and your lover  
__You're one macroscopic cog  
__In my future's plans  
__I've designed and directed it  
__In my right mind!_

* * *

There was a round of applause from the onlookers when the song finished. Mulder fought the urge to take a bow. This wasn't a game. But his heart sank when it wasn't Scully that approached him but Bill. Maybe this wasn't such a good time.

"All differences aside Mr Mulder." Bill said, "You have put her life in danger so many times. How can be so sure it won't happen again? Can you assure me it won't?"

"Mr. Scully." Mulder said, "I can't ever tell you that won't ever happen again. But I can assure you, I'll do anything within my power to rescue her from it. I love her Bill. I can only tell you that I can keep her out of trouble as much as you can."

"You're one crazy son of a bitch Mulder." Bill said with a smile, "I know nobody makes her glow like you do… Is there something you want to ask me?"

Mulder thought hard for a moment. What could it possibly be? But then he remembered, "Mr. Scully?" Mulder asked, "I would like to ask for your sister's hand in marriage."

"Hey you got it right?" Bill said, "Yes. You have my blessing."

He motioned for Dana and Charles to approach. Before Scully could say anything, Bill put Mulder and Scully's hands in each other so they could hold hands. Now, Bill and Charles had their hands over theirs.

"You have all our blessings." Bill said, "I bet Mom will be pleased about it."

* * *

They turned around and was shocked to see the FBI's minivan was being towed away due to it being illegally parked, "Oh shit." Mulder said.

"What?" Scully asked, "We'll just call the FBI and get them to release the car."

"Scully… Your mother's in the minivan."

"Oh shit." She said.

Quick the bikes there, "Jack, Tina and Sally you stay here and when the owners get back, tell them that FBI Agents have commandeered their mopeds."

Scully went on the back of the moped that was being ridden by Agent Jones. Then Mulder shook his head as he remembered what Jones had said in the car.

"You go with Agent Tony." Mulder said, "I'll go with Agent Jones. Now go go go."

Mulder stood up on the back but steadied himself by leaning on Jones's shoulders, "They went this way I think. Hey Scully…" Mulder called out but he wasn't sure she could hear him above the screaming of the mopeds, "Get us closer to Scully Tony." He ordered. And Tony complied, "Scully!"

"Yes Mulder?" She asked.

"Will you marry me?!" He yelled as they turned the corner.

"What?!" She asked as the mopeds drew closer together.

"Will you marry me?!" Mulder shouted again.

"Mulder?!" Scully said, "This isn't the right time I don't think."

"Scully?!" Mulder answered, "I love you… Marry me. Dana Katherine Scully! Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?!" Mulder asked at the top of his lungs, "There it is. Turn left up there." Mulder told Tony, "Well?! I'm in my right mind, I'm sober and myself. Will you marry me?!"

"Yes Mulder!" Scully said, "But can't we wait till we get my mother out of the compound."

"Woohoo!" Mulder called out, "Scully! I love you!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the elongated chapter… But a chapter is only as long as it has to be right? Anyway enjoy the next chapter: **RESCUE.** And did Mulder take the right agents with them?


	7. Rescue

RESCUE:

_**RESCUE:**_

Mulder struggled to answer his ringing phone, "Agent Mulder here." Mulder said, "Yes sir. Yes sir. I'm sorry sir, we're in the middle of something. What?! Oh yeah I sure will." They finally made it to the compound yard but the FBI minivan was already locked up.

"Great." Scully got off the moped, "What are we going to do? The guard won't let us pass."

"Is he or she a red-head?" Mulder asked.

"No he isn't." Scully answered then looked perplexed.

Mulder dialed the number of Jack's mobile, "Hey Agent Jack… Mulder here." Mulder said, "We're at the compound… We need you here… I said we need you here. Well we'll send Agent Jones over to pick you up. Well I don't want him here. I'm sorry, but we need you to charm a security guard so we can get in. Yes, that's why I'm asking you."

* * *

Jack couldn't help himself. Waiting around being bored left such tempting, "So Bill is it?" Jack asked. But probably it was his mobile going off that might have saved him, "Agent Jack speaking." Jack said into the phone, "Where are you?" He paused, "What? I can't hear you. How am I supposed to do that?" He asked, "Yeah sure I can. Hey you know me."

* * *

Scully raised an eyebrow, "What is that about?"

"It's a long story." They could hear dogs barking around the compound. They'd probably picked up the scent of an intruder.

"Hang in there mom." Scully said, "Well you are one amazing man Mulder."

He leant over and kissed her on the lips, "So are you?" It didn't take long before Jack jumped off the moped, "He's just in there." Mulder said.

"Cool." Jack said as he walked through the gates and approached the security guard. Scully still looked at Mulder quizzically. Mulder thought if he should tell her or leave her hanging. He thought that the latter would be funnier, well to him anyway.

The gates opened, so Scully, Jones and Mulder ran straight through the gates and straight to the minivan… "Mom." Scully said, "Come on."

But before they had time to hurry the dogs came running up snarling and barking and they had to jump into the truck.

"Well this is a pisser." Mulder said as he shook his head, "Nothing's gone right lately."

"One thing has." Scully corrected.

"Dana and Fox!" Mrs. Mulder exclaimed, "You're engaged?!"

The noise in the car only set the dogs off further, "Red… Rover. Back off! Sit." A man commanded and the dogs immediately ceased, "Here are the keys." It was the security guard.

"What?" Mulder asked.

"Take the minivan."

Jack stepped into the minivan, "Well I can tell you something." He said with a goofy smile, "Anytime, anywhere anybody can pick up anybody." He pulled a bit of paper from his pocket, "I even got his number."

"Agent Jack." Scully said, "You're gay."

"Hey." Jack said, "I take offence to that… I just have this ability to get with anyone. Well almost anyone."

"Agent Jack." Mulder said, "You never cease to amaze me now you and Jones take the mopeds back to the others and hope that the owners haven't realized they're gone."

"You stole some mopeds?" Mrs. Scully asked.

"Commandeered them." Mulder said, "There's a difference."

* * *

They all met with each other and they had driven to the FBI after dropping Mrs. Scully at Scully's place.

"Thank you, you lot." Mulder told the five agents earnestly, "Maybe our paths will cross again."

"I doubt it." Sally spoke up.

"Sally." Mulder rested his hands on her shoulders, "You'll find the right man Sally and if when you do… Your whole outlook will change. Trust me, I've been where you are." Sally didn't reply.

"Oh Scully, sorry I forgot." Mulder said as they walked in the direction of Skinner's office, "The ring." It wasn't a fancy ring. But it was a symbol of his true feelings for his one true love.

"It's beautiful Mulder." Scully said.

"A beautiful woman deserves a beautiful ring." Mulder said.

"Hey." Mulder said to Skinner's secretary, "AD Skinner will be expecting us."

They entered his office.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Skinner said, "What took you so long to get news to me?" It wasn't a serious question was it?

"Well the minivan was impounded for illegal parking…" Mulder explained, "With Scully's mother inside."

"Is Mrs. Scully alright?" Skinner asked.

"Yes. We managed to get her and the minivan back without too much hassle." Mulder smiled, "Thanks for the use of the agents."

"Did you have any hassles?" Skinner asked.

"No sir. They did as they were told." Mulder said, "They were just an interesting lot that's all."

They shook hands as Skinner congratulated them, "I can't believe this."

"I can't believe she finally said yes." Mulder said not taking his eyes off Scully, "All it took was for me to be myself." Scully smiled and looked away.

"Does this mean I won't be getting anymore good reports from you like last time?" Skinner asked.

Mulder shook his head, "That's right sir." Mulder said, "Scully doesn't want just any old Agent Tom…" Scully shifted her eyes and shuffled her feet, "Any old Agent Tom, Dick and Harry. So I gave her all of me."

"I just got one question for you Agent Mulder." Skinner said, "Are you going to call her Scully or Mulder? Because if you start calling each other Mulder it's going to get confusing."

"Well any decision on that will be Scully's." Mulder said.

* * *

"Mulder?" Scully asked when they were in the X-File office, "You realize it's not over yet."

"What?" Mulder said dazed.

"We've got invites to make, a date to set, a church to book and catering to organize." Mulder's eyes started to glaze over at the mere thought of all the work yet to be done, "But right now, I guess we can revel in the celebrations."

"Good." Mulder said.

"I like my desk Mulder." Scully said.

"Hey wheel it over here against mine." Scully looked at him quizzically, "I want to look into your eyes. Don't worry it's on wheels." Mulder said.

She rolled the desk so that they were adjacent to each other, Scully gave him a look to prod him. She knew there was something else coming but who can guess when it comes to Mulder. He held his finger up and out of nowhere pulled out a large blue colored box. And Scully couldn't help but let out a full-hearted laugh.

"Battleship?" She managed to say. Remembering back to when she first was going through her cancer… When she said something about not having a desk… It was Mulder who suggested that they can get another desk in and put them together so they could have a game of battleship. She knew better than to try and decipher when he was serious or joking.

"Not just any old battleship but electronic battleship." Mulder said setting it up ready for them to program in their ships' co-ordinates, "Are you ready?"

"I'm from a naval family Mulder." Scully said, "I was born into this game." She was ready to challenge him.

"E-5." Scully said and pressed the button. She didn't have to hear the computerized explosion to tell her that it was a direct hit since Mulder's eyes told her the answer.

_KABOOM!_

"Lucky guess." Mulder said, "A-1."

"It wasn't a guess Mulder." Scully said… As the sound of a falling missile was followed by no sound, "I knew you'd stick a battleship right smack bang in the middle." Scully thought for a moment, "F-5." Again, the whistling sound was followed by an explosion, "You have to be different… I bet you have the ship pointing upwards." Scully laughed.

Mulder's shrug answered her question… Yeah, he could be that predictable.

The telephone rung, "Hello… Oh hi Bill." Scully said cheerfully. She put him on the speaker phone.

_Is Mulder there with you?_

"Yes Bill…" Mulder said but not turning his attention away from the battleship screen.

_We want to have a celebratory barbecue. You, Mulder, me and the whole family over at my place. I heard you know where it is Mulder._

Mulder looked up, "What makes you say that?"

_Tara told me about the lovely gift of Dahlias you dropped by._

Mulder winced, "Sorry about that Bill. I had no idea you were allergic." Without saying a word he pressed the button, "Sounds great Bill." The high shriek whistle pierced the air and ended with an explosion, "Ha-hah." Mulder said excitedly, "I hit you."

_What? What's going on?_ Bill asked loudly.

"We're playing battleship Bill." Scully said quickly.

_I thought you were at your office. At work._

"We are." Mulder said, "And we're extremely busy… What time is the dinner?" Mulder asked with a hint of impatience.

_Tomorrow night at eighteen hundred…_

"Eight o'clock?" Mulder asked, "Isn't that a bit late to think about dinner?"

"Mulder…" Scully said, "Eighteen hundred is six o'clock." Mulder gave her a 'Gotcha' look, "Shall we bring anything?"

_If you want to Dana… _Bill said, _But Mulder… No dahlias ok?_

Mulder smiled, "You got it. No Dahlias."

Scully looked over at Mulder quizzically. This seemed to be the norm lately. She was asking her partner in many ways, what the hell was this about Dahlias? It took him awhile to answer her look, "I was trying to nuzzle in to the family so I thought I'd try get on Tara's good side. So I brought her some flowers, Dahlias…" Mulder answered, "Come on Scully your shot."

The game didn't last long. Scully only missed a few times in the effort of knocking out all of Mulder's ships. Whereas Mulder only managed to destroy one, "No fair." Mulder protested, "You have naval background. You want to go again." Scully scratched something into her desk, "What are you doing?" Mulder asked.

"It's one mark for me." Scully said.

The door opening made Mulder shove the whole battleship game into the box and shove it under the desk, "Sir?" Mulder asked.

He picked something up from the floor, "What is this?" It was a small red peg.

"I don't know sir…" Scully tried not to giggle, "It must have been stuck to the bottom of your shoe."

"Can we ask you not to bring any foreign objects into the office please Sir?" Mulder asked rubbing his mouth as not to show he was about to laugh, "You know how hard it is to keep this office tidy."

In an attempt to hide her silent giggles, Scully snorted and this caused Mulder to laugh and Skinner's perplexed look made things worse, "Since you're high on your great news… I'm going to let your behavior slide." Skinner said, "But I won't put up with it forever." Skinner said.

"Yes Sir. We're right now. We'll be serious." Mulder said, "What brings you down here?"

"I need a personal favor from you two." Skinner said, "Or maybe just one of you two. And Mulder, you owe me one. I've been babysitting my niece and nephew for the last week. But I have to go away for a few days." He said, "Can you two look after them for a couple of nights."

"Sure." Scully had now maintained her composure, "Sure. It can't be tomorrow night though. We're having dinner at mom's place."

"I'll be happy to." Mulder said, "Gives Scully and me a chance to play house."

Scully shot him a quick glance.

"Good." Skinner said, "I'll bring him down here the day after tomorrow."

And he left the office, Scully began laughing.

"Oh damn it." Mulder said.

"What is it Mulder?" Scully asked.

"He took that peg with him." Mulder answered, "We're a red peg short now."

"Hey…" Scully coughed so she could stop laughing, "With the way you play, we won't miss one red peg."

"Oh shut up." Mulder said jokingly.

* * *

**A/N**: Jeez it seems so hard to get a lot of reviews here… Anyway join me next time for Dinner where you'll see Bill do something he has wanted to do for a long time. And has the perfect opportunity to carry it out.

And how will Mulder and Scully go at babysitting?


	8. Dinner & Babysitting

DINNER

_**DINNER**_

It was always fashionable to be late, but there is a certain amount of time when being late starts peoples' mouths to wag. And for Agents Mulder and Scully that would be half an hour late and they soon would learn that Scully's family are the royal family of gossip amongst themselves.

Apparently Bill and Charles haven't heard of the saying, 'Loose lips sink ships.'

The looks that Mulder and Scully got when they finally got there, they knew what they had been up to or at least thought they did. Bill, Mrs. Scully and Mulder were outside at cooking and talking while Tara prepared the salad.

"I thought you'd be out there taking over the cooking Charles." Scully said.

"No… I'm just right sitting back here." Charles said.

"I haven't really had much time to talk to you lately." Scully said, "Are you ok?"

"Sure Dana." Charles answered, "There's so many people out there they don't need an extra pair of hands."

"Guess you're right." Scully said, "I think we're having the food in the kitchen."

Charles nodded.

Scully took a couple of plates outside so they could put all the food on, "So where's Charlie?" Bill asked, "I thought the men were suppose to be looking after the food."

"There were so many people out here, he Charles didn't want to get in the way."

"Is he alright?" Bill asked.

"He's fine." Scully answered.

* * *

The food was brought in and laid neatly across the large table. And idle chit chat was soon replaced by the prospect of the upcoming wedding and the plans that soon had to be thought out.

"Have you set a date yet?" Mrs. Scully asked.

Mulder looked over at Scully and waited for the go ahead, "Well we wanted to set it for about six months. That should give us good time to adequately prepare."

"Well what would be the theme?" Charles asked, "It's sure as hell not going to be a white wedding. Well that's judging by the goofy look on your faces when you entered."

Bill shook his head but said nothing, of course he just said what everyone was thinking. But Mulder started coughing.

"You alright Mulder?" Scully asked him. He waved his hand to let her know she was fine, "Mulder… You're suppose to chew your food not inhale it." But that was only met with more coughing as he tried not to laugh, "Mulder…" Scully tried to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him but the stubborn bit of sausage just didn't want to go down or up and he was getting worse.

"Hold him still." Bill ordered, "I have an idea. Hold him. Oh Fox, I've been waiting to do this for a very, very long time." He lined Mulder up and punched him below the rib cage.

There was a chorus of "Shits" as Mulder slumped to his knees, even though he was now in an incredible amount of pain at least he could breathe now.

"Are you alright Fox?" Mrs. Scully asked.

"I'm good." Mulder said, "I just feel like someone punched me."

There was a lighthearted laugh.

Through the night there was much talk about future wedding plans. Of course, being the mother of the bride, Mrs. Scully wanted to organize everything. Then Bill and Charles wanted to play large roles in the wedding as well. If it was left any longer, it might have been possible that the whole wedding would be out of their hands and left to the Scully family… Mulder had too much pride for that.

* * *

**X-Files office: The following day**

"And what are your names?" Scully asked the niece and nephew that Skinner had dropped off for them to look after.

"I'm Jessica." Jessica said, "And I'm six."

"And I'm Bobby." Bobby answered, "What's that over there?"

"That's a filing cabinet." Mulder answered, "You're not supposed to open that."

"What's that poster?" Bobby asked.

"That's an I want to believe poster." Mulder answered.

"That's stupid." Bobby said, "Uncle Walter says that UFO's are not real. Uncle Walter says that people who look for UFO's are nut jobs who have no life. Uncle Walter says they're as real as the boogeyman. Uncle Walter says that people who look for ghosts are looking for a life."

"Listen…" Mulder said, "You've been here all of five minutes and already I'm sick of hearing about your bloody Uncle Walter."

"Miss Dana." Bobby cried, "Mistah Mulder yelled at me."

"Mulder…" Scully said in a mean tone.

"He started it." Mulder shot back, "It was him."

"Who's the adult?" Scully asked.

"Me?" Mulder sulked.

Bobby poked his tongue out at Mulder in triumph. Mulder looked at him, "You want to go for a nice walk in the woods?"

Scully just shot him a quick glance. They decided to do the babysitting at her place because she had a bigger apartment whereas there wasn't enough room to swing a fairy at Mulder's.

* * *

**Scully's Apartment**: After Dinner.

"One word…" Mulder called out, "Five syllables."

Scully started walking around like a zombie.

"What bloody one word zombie movie has five syllables?" Mulder asked.

Scully walked around and pretended to inject someone with a needle and continued walking around like a zombie.

"There is no zombie movie that contains one word with five syllables." Mulder said.

"For god's sake Mulder!" Scully yelled out, "It's not a fucking zombie movie."

Bobby and Jessica sat on the couch with mouths open and eyes wide.

"You're disqualified Miss Dana." Mulder said, "You spoke." Mulder stood up and energetically made a camera motion with his hands.

"Incident At Roswell." Scully said. Mulder stood there shocked, "Well you already did Plan 9 From Outer Space so logically according to how you work, you were predete due to your previous patterned behavior to choose Incident At Roswell. If you had done a TV show, then historically by previous behavior you'd have chosen Twin Peaks or the Twilight Zone. Taking into account your love of older TV shows, then there's a statistically probability you'd choose Twilight Zone." Scully said.

"But since there's a human mind variation you can't accurately profile me as to say I'm going to say what I was going to say." Mulder replied, "There are too many variables to predict any of my actions with any accuracy."

"Not when it comes to you Mulder." Scully said, "Your variations are so limited that I can predict your future actions with at least ninety percent accuracy. Your past patterns haven't given me any reason to believe in variations when it comes to you."

"No fair." Mulder said, "I'm the one with the education in psychology so I'm in the right about this."

"Well you don't need a doctorate in phsycology to work out how your mind works." Scully retorted.

The kids yawned in synchronization, "Can we go to bed Miss Dana?" Jessica asked.

Mulder was left to lick his wounds as Scully took the kids to the bedroom. It was annoying that Scully always bested him when it came to strategic games. But damn she was so damn sexy when she got all clinical.

* * *

Scully came down and sat next to Mulder on the couch. He handed her a cup of strong coffee, "Thanks." She said, "You know it doesn't seem to bad does it? We should have two kids."

"Yeah." Mulder smiled, "Shall we try now?"

"Mulder…"

"Yeah you're right." Mulder smile broadened, "We can wait another night." Bobby's scream made Mulder spill coffee over his lap, "Shit. That burns."

"Mistah Mulder!" Bobby screamed out.

"I'll take care of it." Mulder said, "I'll really take care of it." His tone went deadpan and this caused Scully to laugh.

Mulder went to the bedroom, "What is it Bobby?" Mulder asked.

"There's a monster in the room!" Bobby cried, "Mistah Mulder where are you going?"

Mulder went to his bag next to the couch and pulled out his gun and unclipped the magazine and shoved it back in.

Scully's eyes widened, she swore that she'd heard a gun, "Mulder?" She asked.

"Just taking care of Bobby like I said I would." Mulder said seriously.

"Mulder!" She screamed out when she saw the gun in his hand.

"Trust me." Mulder said, "I know how to do this."

Scully put down her coffee and quickly followed him into the bedroom.

"Under the bed! Under the bed!" Bobby screamed.

Mulder looked under the bed and climbed under it, "Damn Scully." Mulder said as he tried to get out from beneath the bed, "Oww." He cried out, "I thought you didn't like these woman's magazines."

He came out and handed a pile of Oprah magazines to Scully who just put them on the table and turned the light, "He went in the cupboard." Bobby said who was now laughing and crying, Jessica was amused as well.

"Alright." Mulder carefully opened the cupboard and peered in, "Oh my god." Mulder exclaimed, "This is really a monster. Bright red pajamas with little teddy bears on it?"

Scully's face changed to the color of the pajamas…

Mulder jumped backwards into the cupboard, making it look like somebody had grabbed him and pulled him in, "Scully help me!" He called. This caused Bobby to cry, "Help me somebody! The teddy bears have got me!"

Scully in an attempt to cheer Bobby up went there and performed the most dramatic rescue ever seen. As Mulder was pulled to his feet… Bobby started laughing hysterically and then Jessica began laughing to.

"There." Mulder said puffing, "No monsters, except for Miss Dana's pajamas." He saw where the two kids were pointing. There was a dark patch around his crotch, "Hey… That's just coffee." He said, "I spilt some coffee."

Scully looked downwards, "Don't worry you two it happens all the time when Mistah Mulder gets scared."

"It's coffee!" Mulder exclaimed.

"Now are you two going to sleep tight and sleep well?" Scully asked.

"Goodnight Miss Dana and goodnight Mistah Mulder." They said while laughing.

"It's coffee!" Mulder said as they left the room.

* * *

_**A/N: I thought Scully had a degree in phsycology as well. So in order to correct myself, I changed this chapter a bit.**_

_**Who would like to hear Mulder tell the kids a bedtime story next episode?  
**_**Will Jessica and Bobby be the same when Skinner picks them up? Only time will tell.**

**Coming soon from the mind, through the pen onto fanfic...  
**Straight from the mind of The X Filer. The X-File characters are put to the ultimate test as they join Agent Dana Scully and Agent Fox Mulder where they're imprisoned in a house as a social experiment. Can they all co-exist.

BIG BROTHER IS COMING!  
**Sorry X-Filer had to include a commercial**


	9. babysitting part 2

Babysitting pt 2

_**Babysitting pt 2**_

The thing Scully hated most about her position in the FBI was that occasionally she was ordered in to emergency autopsies when required. Sometimes when she had the day off it was like don't make any plans because you'd sure be called in.

Today was no exception. She had spent the night on the floor with Mulder and she was cranky about having to leave his side… But what was even more worrying was that Mulder was left with Bobby and Jessica all alone. Scully managed to keep her professionalism about her as she began with the Y-incision on a middle aged male. His death had been listed as suspected poisoning.

She'd just gotten ready to pry open the rib cage.

_Ring, Ring._

She took her gloves off and answered the phone. You never know it could be someone important, "Hello." Scully said.

"Scully… It's me." Mulder said on the other end, "Are you free?"

"Not if you count…" She shuffled through the file, "Mister Anderson as keeping me busy." There was a pause on the other end, "He's an autopsy Mulder, don't get jealous now."

"Scully…" Mulder said, "Whereabouts are the bandages?" He asked eventually.

"They're in the first aid box in the bathroom cabinet." Scully answered, she was about to hang up, "Mulder…" She prodded, "What happened?"

But it was too late, Mulder had already hung up.

Scully was getting into weighing the internal organs when her phone rung again… "Hello." Scully said.

"Umm, Scully it's me." Mulder said on the other end, "Umm, Scully. I was going to make toasted sandwiches. But Jessica thinks they'll taste like shit Scully… So can you tell me something honestly Scully."

"What is it Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Tell me honestly, does your sandwich maker make shit sandwiches?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder…" Scully said, "You do realize I'm at work don't you."

"Yes Scully."

_Click!_

When Scully began closing up, the phone rung again, "Hello Mulder." She said impatiently.

"Umm Scully." Mulder said, "Umm, you do have house and contents insurance right?"

"Mulder?"

"Scully." Mulder said, "I mean things like contents insurance. And you do have a fire extinguisher right?"

"What have you done?" Scully asked.

"Oh nothing." Mulder said, "There was a rep guy offering better cover."

Scully hung up the phone in a huff and began writing out the autopsy report. But of course she knew she wouldn't be too far into it when Mulder called.

"Scully… It's me." Mulder said, "About what I said about a fire extinguisher earlier. I think you might need to get a refill."

"What the hell did you do?" Scully asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Well you see…" Mulder said, "I was heating some milk up to have with the cornflakes."

"You don't give kids cornflakes for lunch." Scully said, "You make them sandwiches."

"The cornflakes were for me." Mulder said, "But that's not the problem. Bobby said that his little toy soldiers had feelings. Well to prove that this was indeed false, I put it in the microwave. Bobby thought it was cool and asked me to burn another one. So I put one on the stove, but when I took the milk off the stove I knocked the melting soldier off the stove into the bin and it caught fire."

"Mulder!" Scully hoped that he was pulling her leg.

"You should be thankful I was there." Mulder said, "If I wasn't here to put the fire out, god knows what would have happened."

"So nothing else is wrong?" Scully asked.

"No that's about it." Mulder said.

Scully handed in the Autopsy report and as if on cue, her phone rung, "Yes Mulder." She said impatiently.

"Scully…" Mulder said in an extremely serious tone, "Do you know how to perform CPR?"

Scully's eyes widened in horror as she excused herself for a moment, "What happened? Call an ambulance Mulder, I'm coming home."

"It's ok Scully." Mulder assured her, "I was watching this television ad about this woman home with a kid and she could do everything… That is except for CPR. Do you know CPR Scully?"

"Yes Mulder." Scully answered, "I do know CPR. For God's sake Mulder, I'm coming home now."

* * *

The smell of burning plastic greeted Scully as she came home. It was overpowering and even though all the windows were open it didn't help with the stench. Mulder was asleep on the couch and the kids were on the floor. Scully deliberately bumped the couch to wake Mulder up.

"Oh hi Scully." Mulder said, "How did the autopsy go?"

"I'm so glad I took notes." Scully said, "Some moronic bastard kept ringing me in the midst of it."

"Who could that have been?" Mulder asked, "Are you seeing somebody else?"

"Really funny Mulder." She sat down on the couch beside him.

"As I said, you're so sexy when you're frustrated with me." Mulder smiled at her, "I've already ordered some pizza tonight. But I know nothing about how we going to entertain the kids on their last night here."

"Yeah they seemed pretty uninterested in the game of charades." Scully said, "Guess we could get a movie."

"I know a few good ones." Mulder replied, "But somehow I don't think they would be good for kids… Hey how about we call someone for some ideas."

"You think we should?" Scully asked, "Must be bad if we can't entertain kids."

"Why not?"

"Have you got any idea who you can call?" Scully asked.

"I have a few ideas." Mulder smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortish chapter this time… so who should Mulder call to ask for help on how to entertain the kids… Here's some suggestions you could give a vote on.

Agent Tony… Who's with Agent Leyla Harrison.  
Agent Jack  
Agent Jones  
Agent Sally  
Agent Tina

Of course these are only suggestions… So if you can think of anyone they should call within the FBI, please let me know. And it can't be Skinner or Kersh


	10. Last night of Babysitting

Last Night Of Babysitting

_**Last Night Of Babysitting**_

"Yeah…" Mulder said, "You know what? I think I'll give that Agent Sally a call."

"Sally?" Scully raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Mulder said, "She's so cynical. I, Captain Mulder vow to rescue her from her cynicism and show her that true love is out there, you just have to know where to look."

Scully laughed as he reached over the phone, "What the hell's been wrong with you lately Mulder?" Scully asked, "You just seem odd."

"Me, odd?" Mulder answered, "What do you mean?"

"You seem to be, I don't know, a little off from your normal self." Scully said, "Putting things in the microwave… That's so unlike you."

Mulder was about to dial, "I never told you this before Scully… But, after Samantha was taken I felt like I lost everything." He sat back in the chair and made eye contact with Scully who listened intently, "Even lost my childhood I'd say." He looked towards the bedroom where the kids were playing some kind of quiet game by themselves, "Just being around kids again I suppose has reminded me of the childhood I once lost. Logic went out the window and I will admit to a certain amount of stupidity." Mulder opened up.

"I'm sorry Mulder." Scully kissed him on the lips, "I had no idea. I didn't think."

"It's alright Scully." Mulder replied honestly, "Next time I'll actually think before I act."

"I love you." Scully said.

"I love you to Scully…" Mulder dialed the number to Agent Sally, thankfully his photographic memory allowed him to recall phone numbers as well.

"Should I be worried that you know her number off by heart?" Scully failed at hiding a smile.

Mulder laughed, "Hello…" Mulder said, "This is Agent Mulder is that you Agent Sally." Mulder talked into the phone. Scully could hear some sort of commotion going on in the other end of the line it was so loud. There definitely was some sort of party going on, "Sorry Agent Sally." Mulder talked above the volume, "I can't hear you. Mul – Der, it's Agent Mul – Der. Are you having a party?" Mulder asked.

"Agent Mulder?" Agent Sally said, "Oh Agent Mulder. Yeah I'm having mates over for a party… It's more of a. It's just a party. You want to come over?"

"What?" Mulder asked.

"You want to come over and join us." Sally asked.

"No… I'm right thanks." Mulder said, "We're looking for some advice. Dana and I are babysitting and we need – " The sound on the other end became muffled and Mulder deduced that Sally covered the mouthpiece with her hand.

"I'm going to put you on speaker phone." She said eventually.

_Oh great._ Mulder thought. How many people are going to know that Mulder and Scully can't babysit? _Hopefully not too many._

"We want to make the kid's stay here memorable." Mulder said, "I'm fresh out of ideas."

Another familiar voice said over the phone. That of Agent Jones, he was high on his list of people to call, but there was no way he was going to let him muscle in anywhere near Scully, "Agent Mulder…" Jones said, "You can get Agent Scully to sing to them. I'm sure since you like music Agent Mulder, I'm sure you'll enjoy her singing."

Mulder winced as he looked over at Scully. She was very attractive, very sexy and can melt hearts in whatever room she walks in… But her voice was like shoveling concrete, the more it went on the more it ground your nerves, "Well that sure would make it memorable." Mulder couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Scully asked.

"They want you to sing to the kids." Mulder said.

Scully thought he was joking. Like that would ever happen.

"Is Scully there?" Agent Tina asked, "Mulder can you say hi for me."

"And me." Agent Jack said.

"And me." Agent Jones chimed in.

It sounded like the whole FBI was there. Mulder assumed that maybe Sally had been reading a book called, "Prowling The Urban Jungle." It sounded like it. Rule numero uno: Chuck a party, "Back off you lot." Mulder almost laughed.

"Hey say hi for me." Who was that voice? Agent Myers? What was he doing there?

"No way." Mulder said.

Did everyone have a thing about Scully? It sure seemed that way. Mulder laughed quietly, it seemed that Sally had all the eligible bachelors over.

"What the hell happened to the music?" A husky male voice asked. That was someone Mulder wasn't familiar with, "Who the hell you all talking to?"

"Agent Mulder." Sally answered him.

"Agent Mulder from the damn X-Files?" The man asked, "Why?"

"He and Agent Scully rang us." Sally said, "They don't know how to babysit."

"Agent Mulder?" The man asked.

"Who's this?" Mulder searched through his memory databank but could not pick the voice. He was just curious.

"My name's John." John answered, "Have you tried reading them a story. Kids like that."

"No." Mulder said.

"Damn Mulder." John said, "You're suppose to have a high IQ and you never thought of reading a bedtime story."

"I'll give it a go." Mulder said.

"Do you have a phone in the bedroom?" Agent Jones asked, "We'd love to hear this." Agent Jones cursed himself for saying the latter sentence out loud. It was meant to be said with an internal voice.

Mulder hung up the phone.

* * *

They tucked in Jessica and Bobby into the double bed and Mulder was preparing to read a bedtime story. Finally he had some sort of idea on one. This wasn't as an easy task as he thought it was.

"Alright." Mulder said, "A family of two parents and their two kids were driving along a long and deserted highway on their way to San Jose. 'Are we there yet?' The little boy asked… He was very, very impatient. They've been driving for hours and hours on end with no end in sight."

"Mulder." Scully interrupted, "They want to speak with you."

"Yes." Mulder said into the phone.

"This is John." John said, "Come on. That's a boring story. For someone who works on the X-Files, I thought you're suppose to have a better imagination. Put in some twists and turns or something."

"Thanks John." Mulder said but not really meaning it, "Where were we?" Mulder asked Bobby, "They continued driving until they were stopped by a strange light in the sky. The car screeched to a screaming halt as the kid's parents decided to go out and investigate." Scully rolled her eyes as she heard people laughing on the other end of the phone. Mulder continued undeterred by anything, "I mean curiosity is a healthy thing right. The parents went out of sight but they soon came back to the scared kids. But only these parents weren't their parents but they were shape-shifting aliens who were going to use the kids to god knows what end."

Bobby began crying, "But they aren't real are they?" Bobby was sobbing.

"Of course not." Scully answered, "Mulder was just making it up."

"You've seen them Scully. And Bobby… These shape shifting aliens can become anybody… Even your dear old Uncle Walter." Mulder said with a serious look. But Scully knew that Mulder was only revving the kid up, "Anyway, it wasn't until they got to San Jose that the truth was found out. The shape shifters wanted to begin taking over human bodies and they're going to start with all the children." Mulder laughed an evil laugh.

"Mulder…" Scully said, "I don't think that's appropriate."

"Well they did say that you should sing to them." Mulder pointed to the phone, "You should try that."

Scully was about to protest but thought it futile, "Ok then… Jeremiah was a bullfrog. He was a good friend of mine… I never understood a word he said, but I helped him drink his wine."

The kids' eyes closed, "You have the magic touch Scully." Mulder said.

After Mulder and Scully left, Jessica and Bobby opened their eyes, "Thank god pretending to be asleep works. I don't think I could've handled another verse of that from her."

* * *

Scully and Mulder sat on the couch and Mulder poured her a glass of wine, "Hey I'm no Jeremiah." Mulder gave a glass to her, "I think you'd make a great mother." He said.

"Thanks." Scully said, "I'm sure you'll make a great daddy to Mulder. You just have to realize that there are just some things you don't say or do around kids."

"It's a learning curve that's for sure." They clinked glasses, "I never thought about kids until I met you." Mulder said, "What about you?"

"I would love a family." Scully answered, "I never thought about it. Because honestly, I realized something sometime ago. If I couldn't have kids with you, then I wouldn't want kids with anybody."

Mulder and Scully sat in the X-File office looking over some old X-Files. It was almost a reminiscing mood. But the phone ringing broke the mood, "Dana Scully and Fox Mulder." The angry voice of their Assistant Director said. Mulder had put him on the speaker phone. What could this be about? Skinner never used their Christian and surnames unless he was really peeved at something.

"Sir?" Mulder asked.

"What the hell did you do to Bobby and Jessica?" Skinner asked, "When they got home, I had to chase them around the bloody house trying to convince them that I was me."

"Sir…" Scully said, "Mulder told them a bedtime story last night. You know what he's like."

"I see." Skinner said.

"Hey it's not all my fault." Mulder said with a smile, "Scully sung them a song."

Scully shook her head.

"I see." Skinner repeated, "Anyway, I still would like to thank you two. You two really helped me out of a jam."

"That's alright." Mulder said as there was a sound of a click, "What Scully?" He saw her licking his lips.

"Speaking of Jam… I'm hungry." Scully smiled.

* * *

**Next Chapter preview:** Someone sets out to split Mulder and Scully. What's their motive? And Who's it for? And the long awaited KISS comes to play. Find out in the next chapter: **UnFun Games**

_Who has two eyes but no face? Who can see and hear everything but is never seen?  
__Big Brother: Coming soon._

**Hope you don't mind X-Filer… Free publicity.**

**A/N: **I can't believe all the reviews I'm getting. The original idea was only going to be a one off thing. And by the way, I'm not letting go yet. Writing this story is soooo much fun.


	11. Deception&Conspiracy

DECEPTION and CONSPIRACIES

_**DECEPTION and CONSPIRACIES**_

Mulder walked into the X-File basement with his head buried in an X-File. He didn't see the look on Scully's face when he entered. Instead, he just walked right by her and sat at the desk.

"Oh hi." Mulder said nonchalantly as he put the file down.

"Hi?" Scully asked, "Hi? Is that all you have to say." It was a serious and impatient tone that made Mulder sat up straight.

"What's up Scully?" Mulder asked. Oblivious to why Scully was having such a hissy fit.

Scully pressed the button on the answering machine and he waited to hear the messages. Mulder's eyes widened as there were fifteen new messages. He had checked them last night before he left and there were none then.

_Message 1: Hey this is Diana Fowley… Hey Fox, I was wandering if you like to catch up. Will call you later to catch your answer._

_Message 2: Hey there my little Fox. How's it going? Thanks for the other night… It was marvelous._

Mulder looked up at Scully then at the answering machine. Why oh why did he think it was such a great idea to get one of these blasted things. But he was just as shocked as she was. Scully didn't see it through her fuming eyes.

_Message 3: Umm, Mulder. Just was saying how great the closet was. Shall we try the elevator next?_

Scully looked at Mulder with a raised eyebrow, "That was Agent Sally." Mulder said.

"I know who it is. Why Mulder?" Scully asked.

_Message 4: Fox… Is this Fox Mulder? This is Claire from school, your first crush. I would really love to continue our relationship. Wouldn't you? I'm way hot now._

Scully turned the answering machine off, "They're all like this."

"I swear that I do not know what these messages are about." Mulder said innocently, "I have no idea why they'd be calling me." Until lunchtime they had not spoken a word. And the only words spoken during lunch were Mulder's pleas of his innocence. But that fell on deaf ears. Just before lunchtime was over he slammed his tray of food into the bin. _People were messin' where they shouldn't be messin'. If they're going to play with fire, they're going to get burnt… Yeah! I got myself a brand new box of matches._

It was a long walk back to the X-Files when you were making it on your own. A woman stopped in front of him and offered her hand for the taking delicately, "Mister Mulder I presume." She said, the aroma of her perfume radiating outwards, "Let's just say I agree with what the other female agents are saying."

"What's that?" Mulder asked a little suspiciously.

"All the female agents think you are hot Mister Mulder." She said.

If this was a month or so ago, he'd think that his luck had done a major turn around. But ever since he had proposed to Scully and she had accepted it seemed that every female was after his flesh. It must be true what they say about men that are taken… They become more attractive to women.

"Thank you." Mulder blushed. Before he could react, the woman embraced him in a kiss and held it there. That was until Mulder could hear the click of a camera and then heard some laughing, "What the-?" Mulder took a close look at the woman who kissed him, "Eewww." He screwed up his face like he had just sucked a sour lemon, "Agent Jack?" Then he realized that the other agents had taken a photo of him getting kissed by a 'female' agent. He shoved Jack to the side and sprinted after them.

"Oh shit." One of the Agents said, "He's coming." They veered off into the staircase and climbed the stairs. This didn't stop Mulder from giving chase. Fortunately his legs were long so he was able to catch up with them on the next floor.

"So it was you lot who left all the messages on the machine." Mulder said angrily after he had them backed into a corner, "Who put you up to this?" Mulder thought for a moment, "Don't tell me… It was either Agent Jones or Tina… Am I right?"

There was silence from the agents. Mulder had hit the nail on the head. Finally, Scully had met up with him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Tell her." Mulder commanded, "Tell her now!"

They soon spilt the beans. It was the girls who had left all the messages on the phone machine, impersonating the women. It turned out that Agent Jack was coerced into kissing Mulder so that they could get a picture and email it to Scully and hopefully leave an opening for Agent Jones.

"I thought the Consortium was bad." Mulder commented shaking his head. He didn't expect this type of conspiracy from young FBI agents, "You can put an end to this game now." He grasped Scully's hand, "Because nothing will tear us apart."

Scully was about to say something in agreement when Mulder reached his hand to the back of her neck and reached in for a kiss. This was the kiss to show all others that he had claimed her and that was that. Scully felt herself being dipped but also felt like she was falling when their eyes closed. The passion behind the kiss was visible to everyone.

"I love you Dana." Mulder whispered as he pulled her back to standing upright, "If I find that any of you have pulled another stunt like this… I'll have your badges and I'll make sure you can't even get a job as transit security. You got that?!"

There were more silent nods as the agents were shuffling their feet as if they were being told off by a school principle.

"How could I have doubted you?" Scully said after the agents left.

"They put together a good conspiracy." Mulder was about to say something but then his eyes widened as if he went into shock.

"Mulder?" Scully prodded, "Mulder?" She repeated.

"I think I need a tic tac or at least a good face wash." Mulder shuddered at the thought of being kissed by a man. But now that didn't mean anything. This time he reached down and showed Scully all the love he had for her with one elongated kiss. This wasn't the kiss to show anyone else their feelings. This was just them two showing their passion too each other.

**In the next chapter: **Scully and Mulder get down to what's important… Wedding plans. But something else threatens to cancel the Wedding. Find out in **Best Laid Plans**


	12. Best Laid Plans

Best Laid Plans

_**Best Laid Plans**_

When it comes to the crunch, when it really begins to hit the fan… You'll soon find out who are the mice and who are the men/women. This is why it is called, 'The best laid plans of mice and men.' When things get tough, who will run?

It seemed that as soon as they finished up a case, it was straight into the wedding plans. Even before they picked a church they wanted to figure out how many guests and who they were inviting.

"So Mulder." Scully wrote the names of the guest lists, "We have my mother, Charles and Bill…" Scully said, "How about you rattle off a few names."

Mulder was playing with a pencil that had fallen down. Scully looked up again, she could not believe that the pencils had remained up there. But every now and again one would choose to fall at an inappropriate time, "I really don't have anyone to invite." Well that was true. Outside of work there was not really anyone he knew, "Well how about the Lone Gunmen?"

"Sure." Scully wrote them down.

"And Skinner." Mulder said, "If we don't invite him, he's sure to be pissed."

That was already given. But while Scully was figuring out the guest list, Mulder was busily estimating the cost. Earlier they had picked out a venue to hold the reception. They would hold the ceremony at Scully's church where at least they would use Father Mccue to perform it and maybe get a bit of a discount.

Then there was the honeymoon… Vegas seemed to be the obvious choice. With it's bright lights, all night action the great stuff it was the perfect choice.

"Mulder?" Scully asked, causing him to look up, "Can you think of anyone else?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. There wasn't anyone he can really think of, "It's going to be a short wedding list."

"There must be others." Scully said.

"We could send some invites through the FBI." Mulder said, "There'd be some people who've been waiting for this day."

"And some who'd like to end it." Scully quickly said.

"Point taken." Mulder replied with a half smile, "Can we leave three empty seats as reserved… You know, one for my father, one for my mother and one for Samantha?"

"I think that if that's the case… Can I have two reserved tickets for my father and Melissa then?" Scully asked.

"That's a given." Mulder answered with his head stuck in the notebook again.

Mulder was still trying to figure out the estimate of things. Scully after all deserved the best. The traditional wedding, the three tier cake the whole trimmings. Mulder smiled at Scully, she deserved everything.

"What?" Scully asked.

He hadn't realized he was smiling at her, "I love you."

"I love you to Mulder."

* * *

Scully was dragged out from her quiet apartment by her Mother and Bill's wife Tara. She was surprised at first… But they went to pick out a wedding dress. They say it was every little girl's dream was not an understatement really. But for Scully her childhood was spent trying to be one of the boys. Though, the upcoming thought of getting married to the man she had wanted for such a long time changed all that. Truly, she wanted to be a princess even if it would be for only that one day.

"What do you think?" Mrs Scully asked.

"It's a very nice dress but…" Scully replied. Every dress she tried on had been really nice.

"No?" Mrs Scully asked.

"Sorry mom." Scully said, "It is nice."

"But you don't love it." Mrs Scully answered for her.

The sales assistant chimed in, "They say there's a wedding dress for everyone. They say that a wedding dress, your wedding dress will speak to you."

Scully laughed as she went in and put on another dress, and Tara who was reminiscing about having to go through this exact same thing when she got married to Bill, "Hey Scully…" She said in a small voice, "This is the dress speaking to you."

Scully laughed but that didn't make her like the dress any more, "Nah." Scully just threw her hands up in the air, "I'd just be done with it and pick the next one."

"Don't be like that." Tara said.

"I don't feel any dress calling." Scully was given another one to try on.

"She's got the nerves bad I think." Tara turned to face Mrs Scully as she was sitting down, "Who would've ever thought?"

Mrs Scully almost burst out laughing, "I never thought I'd see this day actually." She said earnestly.

Tara nodded and stifled back a smile as Scully came back to face the mirrors. Her face immediately lit up as she checked herself out at different angles in the mirror. The fluffy shoulders and pale green, almost white dress, Scully turned around, "Now I love this dress."

"You're not just saying that are you Dana?" Mrs Scully asked, especially after what she had said with the last one.

"No." Scully assured her, "I do believe this is the one." She paused for a moment, "This is the one."

After the measuring and marking of the dress, as to have it taken up a touch Scully had taken the dress off and put on her everyday clothes. Even though things were going great, she was marrying the man of her dreams, Scully was pained by the loss of her father. One man she had always wanted the approval and one man who she wanted to be at her wedding. That was never going to happen.

Her shoulders began to shudder as she tried to wipe away the tears as well as curse herself for feeling this way. This was suppose to be the time for happiness. As she felt the wave of grief and the impact of it all hit her, she attempted to keep her emotional state quiet.

There was a knock on the change room door, without showing her face, Scully handed the dress to whoever the hands belonged to. There was a long pause.

"Dana?" Her mother asked, "Are you ok?" There wasn't an answer, "Open the door."

It sounded like an order so Dana opened the door and sat on the small bench. It was now impossible to hide the sadness she was hoping to.

"Oh Dana…" Mrs Scully said and handed her a couple of tissues from her purse, "Here."

"Thanks mom." Scully said, trying to dry her tears.

"You want to talk to me? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No." It came out almost like a squeak, "It's just, I wish Dad was here. There are times I miss him so much. I didn't act like it before, but I dreamed of having a traditional wedding." She was almost full blown crying now, "Now I won't have anybody to give me away." The last bit wasn't something she had thought about a lot.

"I'm sure if you ask Bill or Charles." Mrs Scully said, "They'd do it."

"I can't do that." Scully buried her head in her hands, "I can't ask one of them to do it."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "You're probably just feeling overwhelmed. Why don't you sit here for a moment or two and then we'll just go for a coffee and dinner huh?"

Scully nodded, "Thanks…"

* * *

Late that night… Scully received a knock on the door and it wasn't surprising that Mulder was there waiting to be let in, "You shouldn't keep coming around like this. The neighbors are beginning to talk."

Scully's smile faded when Mulder refused to return it.

"What's wrong Mulder?" She asked nervously, "Come in."

He shook his head, "I love you with all my heart Dana." Mulder said, "I really do, I really do Dana. Don't ever doubt that please."

"What are you saying?" Scully asked.

"I can't marry you Dana." Mulder said, "It wouldn't be fair."

"Fair?!" Scully yelled at him, "Fair to whom?"

"I'll see you at work on Monday." Mulder said as cold as possible.

"Mulder?" Scully called out, "Mulder?!" She caught up with him, "What's this about?"

"It's over Dana. That's all it is. Nothing more nothing less." Mulder answered with a shrug, "It was just the thrill of the chase that's all. It was a game Scully that's all."

"I don't believe you!" Scully yelled to Mulder's back, "Mulder!"

She slammed the door behind her. It was hard to believe that happiness can turn to sadness, to anguish at the person she loved so quickly. Scully virtually through herself on the bed and buried her head with her heart breaking in two. How could he have done this to her? She loved him and he loved her. So why did he set out to break her?

The phone rung and she lifted the hook and placed it back down before taking it off the hook. There was no way she wanted to talk to anybody.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait for the update. And well things are turning a little serious. Hope you lot don't mind.


	13. The Aftermath

AFTERMATH

_**AFTERMATH**_

Mulder knew what kind of mood Scully was going to be in. In his mind, he was hoping that she'd accept it and move on. But in his heart, this whole thing wasn't just going to blow over.

"Good morning Agent Scully." Mulder said. Trying not to get personal, even though it was way too late for that now, "There's this case that we need to get to just outside Washington." He handed her the file trying not to smirk, it was almost being on their first case.

Scully skimmed through the file, "This really doesn't seem like an X-File Mulder." She said and slid it across the tables to his waiting hands, "Disappearing husband and a disappearing fiancées seem to be the norm."

"I think we should go and investigate anyway." Mulder said, "There might be something in it. It deserves to be looked at anyway. Get your travelling boots on Agent Scully."

* * *

Mulder and Scully drove to the outskirts of DC. Most of the trip was done in silence. However, it was Scully who broke the silence first.

"Ok… I'll bite." Scully said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean Agent Scully?" Mulder stopped outside the traffic lights, "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Come on Mulder." Scully prodded, "Sure it's natural to get cold feet."

Mulder gazed at her, "It's not cold feet Scu-, Agent Scully. I told you before, it was the thrill of the chase. Had to admit it was fun though." He answered.

"Excuse me…" Scully replied, "But that's bullshit."

"Bullshit?" Mulder asked, "Anyway let's leave our personal stuff at home where it belongs. Like it or not Agent Scully, we have to be professional."

The rest of the trip was in silence. Scully didn't believe Mulder of course though he was doing his best to convince her. On the other hand, Mulder believed what he was doing was right, but at times he had to mentally tell himself that it was the right thing to do. Maybe one day they can go back to being the friends that they once were.

* * *

Mulder and Scully sat on the couch in front of Mrs Anderson who had offered them a cup of coffee. This would help with the long drive they had.

"Well he was here one moment." Mrs Anderson said, "He went out for a walk in the woods out there and never returned."

Mulder read through his notes, "This isn't the first time someone close to you has disappeared right?" Mulder asked, "There was a fiancée right?"

"Yes… That was about nine years ago." Mrs Anderson looked at Scully, "I feel as if it's a curse on me… A curse on my happiness. Have you ever found someone you loved and thought that the world was in your hands? But then had it torn away from you?"

Scully had her hand resting on her forehead, "Has anything like this happened to you before these two." Scully asked.

Mulder smiled, "Curses can suddenly appear." He chimed, "Do you have any enemies that might have any association with the black arts such as hexing?

The woman looked confused.

"He's asking if you know someone whose into witchery." Scully translated.

"I don't think I know any witches." Mrs Anderson answered, "Is this what you think it might be?"

"Unlikely." Scully answered before Mulder had a chance to speak, "Is that the area where they disappeared?" She pointed to the window pointed to the backyard. The area seemed like it could be huge.

"Yes." Mrs Anderson said.

"We'll need to take a look out there." Scully said.

* * *

Mulder gave the handheld GPS to Scully, "You should have really not worn your high heels." He gave a half-hearted smile, "They're not good for trekking in the bush."

Scully didn't say a word as Mulder gave her a bottle of water and grabbed one as well. Then they began to walk via a track. They followed a path that had been well trodden since the track had been well compacted.

"What are your thoughts Dana?" Mulder asked.

Scully thought for a moment but decided to wait to see what Mulder thought, "What about you Mulder?"

"Black Widow." Mulder answered, "I don't think there's a curse here that's for sure. She probably disposes of the bodies."

"And why would she do that?" Scully asked. They had now stopped as they took some water.

"I'd say insurance…" Mulder said, "But there's time to legally declare someone dead. Maybe she gets kicks out of it or maybe for their money."

"Take a look at her and her house Mulder." Scully said, "Does it look like she's come into any money?"

Mulder went off the path to look into the bush area, "Well then what do you think?" He asked.

"What about if they did a runner?" Scully asked as she sat on a log to rest her feet. The high heels were hurting, "Men do that you know… Decide enough is enough."

"I thought I said we should leave personal stuff behind Dana." Mulder said as he walked out of site.

"Mulder… Where are you going?" Scully called out.

"The ground's compacted this way." Mulder called back, "So that'll equate to traffic am I right?" Scully had caught up with him, "I got a feeling that there's something around here."

"Over there." Scully pointed to an area on the ground that had been disturbed. The first thought that rushed through Scully's mind was that this was a recent unmarked grave. Mulder followed where Scully's finger pointed, "That part's been disturbed lately."

They donned their latex gloves and began digging the dirt and leaves with their hands. There was no way to tell how far down the thing that was buried here was. Was it a shallow grave or six feet under? Fortunately, it was a shallow grave.

"Keep digging around." Mulder said, "I'll call in some help."

"What about the other way round?" Scully replied quickly, "You dig, I'll call the others in to canvas area."

Mulder went to hand the phone to Scully and before she could fully reach for it, he let go and it hit the soft ground, "Woops." There was a hint of sarcasm which told Scully that he had deliberately done it and then he continued to carefully dig around the male corpse. It was definitely the corpse of James Anderson. And he was willing to gamble next month's pay that the fiancée would be out here to.

"Well you were wrong Dana." Mulder said, "The husband didn't run off."

* * *

Mrs Anderson seemed to go into shock when she was notified that they had found the husband's corpse and it was now being shipped back to DC to have it looked over. There wasn't much of a reaction that came from her.

Scully was all dressed up to do an external examination of the corpse. She removed the clothing and was surprised to see stab wounds to the front and back but there were no marks on the clothes.

"There are three stab wounds on the back as well as the front." Scully said to a microphone, "There are no tears in the clothing and there's only a small blood stains on the inside of the shirt. This is evidence that the man was stabbed and allowed to bleed before being redressed."

Scully went through the measurements of the size of each knife wound.

"In conclusion…" Scully said, "My professional opinion is that this is premeditated murder."

Mulder came back in after answering his mobile, "They've found more remains." Mulder told Scully, "It'll be here in about an hour."

She shrugged her shoulders, "That should give me some time to eat."

"By the time you get changed. By the time you walk to the cafeteria and order with those little feet, the body will be back." Mulder said.

"Mulder…" Scully said, "Why the hell are you being such a bastard? I'm coming this close to hating you." She made a fingers gesture as an exclamation point as if there was a small measuring stick in between them, "And by all rights, I should be pissed at you."

"It's of no concern to me Dana." Mulder replied.

"When you said you loved me…" Scully said, "I guess I was the idiot for believing you. How could you set out to hurt someone so much when you claim to love them?"

"I'm sorry Dana." Mulder said, "This is the way it has to be."

"I always thought you were a good guy Mulder." Scully said, "Turns out you're a real asshole."

Mulder's lips twitched, it was an attempt to give a lopsided grin. A failed attempt at that, "Call me when it gets here." Mulder said.

"Where are you going?" Scully asked.

"I'm going to get dinner from the cafeteria." He smirked.

Both of them in different areas of the FBI covered their eyes with their hands and wiped away the tears that were freely falling.

_It's the right thing. It's the right thing. It's the right thing_. Mulder mentally told himself, "Damnit. If it's right, then why does it feel wrong?"

_What's gotten into him? What's gotten into him? What's gotten into him? _Scully asked herself, "Why is he being so hurtful?" She asked as if there was someone who was in the room who was going answer the question. She removed the latex gloves and threw them into the bin.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the seriousness again. Well not really. Thanks for continuing to review the story peoples.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **LOL guys thanks for reviewing. I was really worried about writing these parts because I hate to lose Reviewers. But in another way its fun. Since I'm the only one reading this story that has any idea what's going on.

Dr Dana Scully Mulder: Good to see you back and LOL Alien Bounty Hunter

X-Filer: Thank you so much for continuing to review my work

Danielle Lynn: Thanks for your comments

Chlark: Nice to get a new reader on board.  
I like how people are thinking he's being an Ass. That was what I was trying to write him as being. So he's coming across as I want him to.

* * *

Despite their arguments, Mrs Anderson had been brought in for interrogation. Scully still claimed her innocence while Mulder still proclaimed her guilt. What led Mulder to bring in Mrs Anderson for questioning was the knife block was missing one knife that would have just about matched what would have been the murder weapon.

Scully and Mulder drank their coffee in silence since they were instructed not to talk to Mrs Anderson until her attorney had gotten there which was difficult to uphold since they were sitting on the other side of the table.

"Aren't you going to offer me a cup of coffee?" Josephine Anderson asked.

Mulder and Scully continued to drink their coffee and stare at the wall behind her. Refusing to even make eye contact with her, hell they weren't even making eye contact with each other. This made Josephine even more jittery. The silence was deafening. Finally the lawyer introduced himself as he sat down next to his client.

"Thank you for your patience." Daniel said.

"That's alright." Scully said, "Now we have reason to believe that Josephine Anderson will be able to help us in our enquiry into the death of her husband."

"I can't answer any of your queries." Josephine said, "I don't know anything."

"What my partner is trying to say in a round about way here." Mulder leant forward, "Is that we have evidence that you're involved. Probably even the killer yourself."

"This isn't questioning…" Daniel said attempting to end the interrogation there, "I won't allow this line of questioning." But the agents were now turning on each other.

"That's not what I was saying." Scully said, "I'm saying she had a hand in it. How many times have you heard about a woman getting with another man and murdering the husband?"

"That's not what happened." Josephine said.

"Stay out of this." Mulder snapped, "That's all in good. But this is a black and white case of a black widow. Mates them and kills them. There's no third party here." Mulder turned to Josephine, "You didn't pay someone to kill your husband and fiancée did you?"

"No…" Josephine began to say.

"See Dana." Mulder quickly replied, "Therefore she did it herself. And if there was a third party then why get another husband?"

"What if the third party was the husband?" Scully asked.

"Then she will still have at least committed one murder still." Mulder pointed out, "Ha hah."

"Stop it." Josephine said, "Alright… I just can't stand to be in this anymore. I confess I did it. I love to love and to kill."

* * *

Skinner met Mulder and Scully out in the hall after Josephine was taken away, "That was one interesting way to get a confession." Skinner said, "You two pretending to be the bickering couple was very convincing."

"Who says it's pretend?" Scully asked.

Mulder just shrugged his shoulders and left, "What's going on between you two?" Skinner asked.

"Ask Agent Mulder sir." Scully said before walking the opposite way.

* * *

Agent Mulder sat in his apartment with the television off. It was almost ten pm by his calculation when there was a knock on the door. He took his time before getting up and answering it.

"Who is it?" Mulder asked the door as he turned the light on.

"It's Walter Skinner." Came the answer.

Mulder met him in the hallway, "What can I do for you sir?"

"What are you doing Mulder?" Skinner asked, "Scully told me you called off the wedding and gave her some bullshit excuse. You know I had to virtually drag it out of her."

"It's not going to affect our work." Mulder answered, "I can assure you that sir."

"Mulder, I came here as a good friend to you both not as your superior." Skinner replied, "Goddamnit Mulder after all the effort you put into courting her, why the hell are you so willing to throw it all away."

"Well." There were a hundred different things he was thinking of saying, "The truth is." He lowered his head refusing to make eye contact, "The truth is that I can't give her everything. She deserves much more than what I can give her. She deserves a huge church wedding, three-tier cake and a huge banquet."

"You're right Mulder." Skinner said, it was now starting to make some sense, "Dana does deserve all that. But she'd marry you on the street just to be married to you. The only thing that woman wants with this marriage is you."

"It's her day." Mulder said, "Anything besides a big church wedding would be unfair to her. It'd be her big day."

"You're willing to throw all your life together away just because you want her to have the best or nothing?" Skinner said.

"As I said sir." Mulder said, "Scully deserves the best… But I can't give that to her it's best that she gets the best from someone else. And in time, Scully will see that to."

"You fix this Mulder. Go to her and get your marriage back on track." Skinner made it sound like an order almost, "You'll be glad you did."

* * *

Charles had met up with his brother Bill early in the morning, "What are we doing?" Bill asked his younger brother, "What was so important?"

"We have a wedding to save." Charles was high on caffeine he could tell since his speech was going faster than normal, "And by God, you're going to help me."

"Who's marriage?" Bill asked. He was still tired and it was too early for riddles like this. But it suddenly clicked to what Charles was referring to, "No…" He said, "That idiot broke her heart. So why should we save it?"

They sat in the car, "There's more to it." Charles said, "I'm sure of it. Dana's sure of it and so is mom. Look I know you hate Fox." That was an understatement, "But I think deep down you know he's the only guy for her."

Bill didn't answer the question. His brother was right, he did know that but didn't want to accept that fact. Why couldn't people just see Fox for what he was? "And what if it doesn't work out?"

"Honestly." Charles said, "I haven't thought about that scenario yet." Bill was the tactician in the family but often thinking about tactics too much, nothing would get done. Sometimes you just have to jump in and see what happens. Bill shook his head.

* * *

Mulder was awoken by a loud knock at the door and when he didn't answer it within five seconds, the knock became louder, "Hang on." Mulder said. He opened the door and was surprised that Bill and Charles Scully invite themselves in, "Hello."

"We came to get you back with Dana." Charles spoke since he'd probably be waiting forever for Bill to say it, "And cut the crap Fox. Give it to us straight."

"I thought you'd be happy." Mulder nodded in Bill's direction.

"Honestly Fox." Bill said, "I'd love it if you never get with my sister." Charles shot him a glance, "But she loves you and what you did to get her in the first place took courage and determination. What I want to know is why the sudden turn around and why do you feel the need to hurt our sister?"

"It's best this way." Mulder said.

"That's crap Fox." Charles said, "You've hurt her badly. And I think I know the reason why. You don't feel like you can measure up. She's a great beautiful woman and you think that you're going to let her down." There was only silence in reply, "But what the hell do you think you're doing now?"

"It'll be best in the long run." Mulder answered feeling like he had been cornered in the schoolyard and he was about to get a beating.

"You really are one sorry son of a bitch." Bill said, "You're suppose to be this really smart FBI guy but for someone who has a reputation for being so smart can sure as hell be really dumb."

Charles smiled, "So come with us."

"What if I don't?" Mulder challenged.

"We'll drag your sorry ass with us." Charles said seriously, "So either you come with us nicely or we drag you to the car."

* * *

Scully was at her mothers when her brothers brought over Mulder and virtually ushered the two into a bedroom and closed the door. It was then that their mother offered them a quick breakfast and they waited for the outcome which would be hopefully on the positive

There was silence between Mulder and Scully before he finally spoke, "I thought I was doing the right thing." He couldn't look her in the eye, "I thought that if I made you hate me then that'll be it."

She sat on the bed, "But why do it? Don't you want to get married?"

"I love you and there's nothing more I want in the world than to marry you." Mulder sat next to her, "But I can't give you the wedding that every girl dreams about."

"Since when have I been every girl?" Scully said, "To make me the luckiest thing woman in the world you only have to give me one thing… Do you still want to marry me?" Scully asked the do or die question.

"Yes." The word was choked out. Of all that he put her through, she wanted him still.

"Then the only thing you need to give me is yourself." Scully said, "That's all I wanted."

"But you deserve much more." Mulder could feel a tear stain his cheek.

"Just hearing you say that about me is giving me much more." Scully said, "So the wedding is back on?"

Mulder nodded as they stood up and embraced in a tight hug, she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips before, "I'm sorry." Mulder said.

"It's alright Mulder." She cradled him and allowed him to bury his head deep into into her shoulder, "It's alright."


	15. Chapter 15

"You never cease to amaze me you two." Mrs Scully told her two sons, "I'm especially surprised at you." Her look was directed to Bill.

"It was Charlie's idea." Bill said.

"But I think it was your words that convinced him." Charles refused to take the full credit, "It was almost like good cop, bad cop. I don't think being nice would have worked. But Billy's tough guy approach cinched it."

"Don't see yourself short kid brother." Bill said, "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here waiting." He truly believed that.  
Mrs Scully leant back on the chair and looked at the closed door, "Well there's no shouting or anything going on. That in itself has to be a good sign."

* * *

Mulder release the hug and stood back, "I thought for sure it was the right thing." He said as Scully handed him the tissue.

"I think it would have worked if I didn't believe a word you said." She replied as he was drying his eyes, "But you know you can be such an ass when you want to be."

Mulder nodded. Being an ass was something he had been striving for, "I'm sorry Scully." Mulder said.

Before any other word was spoken, Mulder found himself pinned up against the wall with a dull thud, as Scully made the first move. If she hadn't, Mulder sure would have. The pent up frustration over the couple of weeks had now turned into sexual need.

* * *

Charles acted like he was the only one that had heard the thud and that conjured up all sorts of images in his mind. It was hard not to smile at some of the thoughts, "So are you going to re-order the dress."

Mrs Scully shrugged, "I don't have to." She said matter-of-factly, "I've already paid for it."

"But." Bill began to say.

"I knew nothing could keep them apart for too long." Mrs Scully said, "Did you really believe that they would have ended it like that."

"I did." Bill said.

"And so did I." Charles said, "But I couldn't let it go without a fight."

"So now all we have to do is marry you off now little brother." Bill smiled, "Then we'll be right."

"Shut it." Charles said with a laugh.

"That's not a bad idea." Mrs Scully couldn't help but chime in.

* * *

Mulder hastily put his shirt on. There was no clock in the room to determine how long they're going to be at it, "You should brush your hair." Mulder said undoing his shirt and buttoning it up again because the buttons were out of place.

"Relax Mulder." Scully said, "It's not like they're still waiting for us." Her heart was still racing like his.

He smiled. She would have been right, they'd probably gone somewhere for breakfast and left them to their own devices, "God, I feel like a cigarette." He commented.

"Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Scully?"

"You should really wash your face and dry your hair." Scully almost laughed.

Mulder ran his hand through his hair and it came out covered in a layer of sweat and the back of his neck was covered in sweat to.

"You're right." Mulder said. He was now just getting his breath back as was Scully.

* * *

They opened door and Mulder came up with some excuse to enter the bathroom so he could wash up, "You're one lucky man." Mulder said into the mirror as he wiped his face and hair with a face towel then eyeballed the reflection staring right back at him, "Now, whatever you do… Don't screw it up Mulder." He put the towel on the rail before rejoining the others in the dining room.

"Hey Fox." Mrs Scully said first.

"Yes." Mulder said cautiously.

"I hope you're not going to dress like that on your wedding day." She said and pointed out that he had in fact buttoned up his shirt wrong again and it was half hanging out the top of his trousers. He tucked in the bit of shirt.

"I'm making a new fashion statement." Mulder said attempting to make a feeble excuse for his untidy appearance, "Sorry to keep you lot waiting."

Scully stood by his side, "As you probably would have guessed." Mulder waited for the go ahead from his bride to be. She smiled and nodded, "The wedding's back on."

"Must have been a long discussion." Charles said and smiled.

"Well…" Scully said, "We were discussing if we should keep the same date we originally set. And yeah we are."

"Whereabouts are you going to have it?" Mrs Scully pressed.

"We haven't decided that yet." Mulder said, "But we'll find a great place to have it."

* * *

Mulder was shocked when Skinner asked him to meet him in the office. It was both of their days off so it started to feel a bit awkward, "I'm glad you two sorted things out." Skinner told him, "How are the wedding plans?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders, "That beach wedding idea is sounding like the only plausible option." He was beginning to hate the word plausible, "But I can sure as hell bet that that's not what you called me in for."

Skinner held his a piece of paper in his hand, "You know you and Dana are like my children almost." He placed it on the desk but didn't pull the hand away, "When I said, that you wouldn't be sorry once you got back with Dana it wasn't just words. This is my contribution… This is my wedding gift to the two of you."

Mulder was now holding a check in his hand and sat on Skinner's chair with mouth open, "I can't accept this sir." Mulder said. It was a great gesture by his superior of course. But still it was way short to make any real dent in anything, "Thanks… But I can't ask you to do this." He slid it back.

"You didn't ask me." Skinner pushed it back.

"But I really can't accept this." Mulder shoved it back.

"It's a gift." Mulder found the check in front of him again, he was about to slide it back again, "For god's sake Mulder… Just take the damn thing. Send them in one at a time." Skinner pushed the button of the intercom to communicate with his secretary.

Mulder was almost afraid to ask, "Them?"

The first five agents came in were the ones that helped him propose to Scully. They also left checks on the table in front of him. Mulder looked up at Skinner with his mouth open.

"Think of it as a pool." Skinner said, "I got together some agents who lets just say wouldn't mind contributing."

Mulder continued to stare as a few more Agents had come in and placed their contribution. Some he knew personally and others he'd only met and then some he hadn't even remembered meeting. But they all seemed to know him, even if it was by reputation. In his mind's eye he could actually see the wedding taking shape. The cake, the whole banquet and even the church was now coming into focus. Something that seemed so impossible not too long ago was now attainable.

The last person he thought he'd ever see doing this was now standing in front of him, "Agent Tom Colton?" Mulder asked.

"Surprised?" Agent Colton asked, "So was AD Skinner. I care for Dana a lot you know. But I absolutely despise you but then again I care a great deal for her. And that's the only reason I'm doing this." He put it in Mulder's hands and clasped his hands closed over it, "But be warned Agent Mulder, you hurt her and I'll be gunning for you. Understand?" Colton said seriously.

Yeah, Mulder understood that… Him and two other people, "Thank you." Mulder and Colton shook hands, "Sir?" Mulder stood up and put the checks in the inside pocket of his jacket, "I don't how the hell you pulled this off. I no I have no right to ask you this… So please be under no obligation."

"For God's sake Mulder spit it out." Skinner said. One thing he hated was beating around the bush.

"Umm Sir. I trust you a lot you know that right?" Mulder asked, "Would you be my best man. I can give you time to think about it." Truth be told, if Skinner was to say no, then he'd probably go on without having one.

"I don't have to think about it Mulder." Skinner said in quick response, "Of course I will."

Mulder jumped excitedly and embraced Skinner in a split second hug before he could respond, "Walter Sir." He said, he had his hands on Skinner's upper arms, "I could kiss you."

Skinner stepped back, "Hope you won't."

"I won't." Mulder wasn't listening, "But I have some work to do. In fact I have a lot of work to do." Mulder had reached a natural high. There was just so much to do and so little time but with the finances to do it. God he almost felt like kissing every FBI agent he had come across. Who would have thought that he'd be thankful to other FBI agents?

* * *

"Wooh!" Mulder screeched in the elevator and actually did a happy dance as it went down. But when the doors opened to allow other passengers on, he had stopped dancing around so that the other passengers strolled in to only see a man with a grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is going to skip into the future a bit probably to just before the wedding.

**PREVIEW FOR UPCOMING STORY!  
**"Of course you can stay here and not go in." Mulder was talking into his ear, "But do you really want to look back at this and say to yourself, 'If only I faced my fear.' It could be the moment that changes everything."

"It's easy for you to say. You don't have a phobia."

"I did." Mulder said, "But you know what... I faced it. And I was glad I did."


	16. PreWedding Jitters

Time had passed and there were now only a couple of days left until their big day

Time had passed and there were now only a couple of days left until their big day. Mulder almost had the hall all set up where they were going to have the reception. He was attempting to get the place looking just right and spent most of the time directing traffic, "No leave the space in the middle from leading from the door to here." Mulder said as he was attempting to blow up a couple of balloons. Most of the stress had been left behind as the only thing that was left mainly was the finishing touches.

The cream colored table cloths were now going on as were the candle stick holders. Just then Skinner walked in, "How's it going Mulder?" Skinner asked as he surveyed the situation.

"It's getting there Sir." Mulder said as he attempted to tie up the balloon but he fumbled and accidentally let go of the balloon and copped a face full of air as it blew off into the distance. He grabbed another one out of the bag.

"You seem a little tense." Skinner stated.

Mulder grabbed another balloon and began blowing into it, "Nah. I'm right. Do you think the colors are ok?" Mulder asked, "I didn't want to go with the white but I wanted to keep it bright do you think it's a good sight?"

"You better go easy on the balloons." Skinner joked.

This caused Mulder to inhale instead of blow and copped a mouthful of expended air, "Damn that doesn't taste good." He laughed as he attempted again, "Do you think the sign's a bit too much?" Mulder asked.

"Look Mulder everything's fine… Relax ok?" Skinner said.

"The ring?" Mulder went through his pockets, "The ring… I was going to give it to you." He looked frantically through his pockets, "Oh god, I've lost the ring."

"You gave it to me last night Mulder." Skinner said, "What happened to your photographic memory huh?"

"Skinner… Sir?" Mulder said.

Skinner turned around to see Mulder looking pale, "Are you alright Fox?" He asked concerned.

"I really don't feel good." Mulder replied, "I'm about to marry the woman of my dreams and I-" Before Mulder said anything else he walked towards the toilet door brushing past some workers on the way.

* * *

Scully had the wedding dress altered so now it was just a little tight around the waist and now she got the chance to see the dress in it's entirety for the first time. It all fit perfectly together. She pulled the veil down over her eyes to get the full effect. However the butterflies in her stomach were doing somersaults.

"This is perfect mom." Scully said as she removed the veil.

"Are you feeling alright Dana?" Mrs Scully asked.

The question threw Scully out a bit, "I'm fine why do you ask?" She asked.

"You look a little green around the gills." Mrs Scully answered.

"Now you mention it, I think it's just the nerves." Scully replied, "I just feeling a little nauseas."

"Have you eaten?" Mrs Scully asked.

"Yeah I had breakfast." Scully said, "Shall we take this off now?"

Scully managed to get her casual clothes on and get into the bathroom before throwing up. The nerves were starting to get on her nerves alright but it seemed she could not keep anything down. This feeling had been hanging around for a couple of days now. She had a few mouthfuls of water before rejoining the others.

"Are you ok now?" Mrs Scully asked.

"Yes Mom. I feel better." Scully said.

"You think you could be pregnant?" The question shocked Scully, "Well you've been sick for a few days plus there's the loss of appetite." Mrs Scully explained herself.

"It's impossible Mom." Scully said, but she faltered when her mother's gaze informed her of that her mother knew something, "You knew? Alright so we did… But that doesn't mean anything does it? I'm just really really nervous."

"Alright Dana." Mrs Scully said.

But there was still suspicion in her eyes. God if word got around that she could be pregnant, people would have a damn field day.

* * *

**THE MORNING OF!**

Scully sat on the chair. It was only a few minutes left before she was to leave in the limousine. Her heart was beating fast, soon she'd be at the church marrying her Fox Mulder. The day was just one thing of perfect.

Bill and Charles looked at each other from across the room and suddenly stood up in unison. This caused Scully to watch them, they were both dressed in tuxedos. Representing the family and not their work otherwise they would have been in official navy get up.

"Dana Katherine Scully." They both spoke in unison, "It will be our honor, duty and pleasure to escort you down the aisle and give you away. In representation of our father."

Scully stood up and they both linked one arm each, "I really thought she'd be happy." Charles said, "She's crying."

She gave Charles a bit of a nudge with her shoulder.

The limo drove through the traffic with the traditional pink ribbon at the front. Mrs Scully was sitting facing her three children.

"Did you say something to them?" Scully asked.

"No I didn't actually."

"Hey it was all us two Dana." Bill said.

"I don't think I say this as often as I should." Scully said solemnly, "I love you all."

* * *

Everybody was sitting down waiting for the bride except for Mulder and Skinner. Mulder had been fiddling with the cufflinks and his tie for quite sometime now, "You've got the ring don't you?" Mulder asked, "You haven't left it behind?"

"Mulder you need to relax." Skinner said, "You're going to give yourself a coronary."

"The ring sir… Do you have the ring?" It took all self control he had not to shout it out.

Skinner showed him the box and opened it to reveal the ring inside, "Don't worry."

Mulder's breathing increased rapidly, "What if she backs out? What if she doesn't come?" Mulder said. He was starting to feel anxious, "I've heard women do that you know… Change their mind at the last minute."

Skinner held Mulder still by holding his shoulders and looking into his eyes, "Relax Mulder. You know that won't happen. Just remember to breathe ok?"

"Huh?" Mulder said.

"Don't want you to collapse up here. That won't make the wedding look good." Skinner tried to lighten the mood.

Someone entered the church and called out, "They're here." There was a thunderous sound as everyone stood up.

The music came over the pa system. They went with Bobby Darin's Beyond The Sea because of it's special meaning for Scully. Mulder did make sure if it was alright about a dozen times before making it official. The song will always have that special hold on them two now.

_**Somewhere beyond the sea  
somewhere waiting for me  
my lover stands on golden sands  
and watches the ships that go sailin**_

For that moment Mulder swore his heart stopped. This moment was going to live on forever. There were friends here, colleagues that he considered friends and then there were people who helped them out. At the front there were family members on Scully's side. And now the reality was there… This was it.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter is the wedding… I think it might be the last chapter to. If it is, I'll mention it now… It's been one hell of a ride.

**COMING SOON: PREVIEW**

There was only enough light in the room for him to see through the darkness. So that he could walk without bumping into the kitchen bench. His pistol was pulled, but he swore that their shadows were everywhere… He tried not to scream as he felt them on his body.  
_Agent Taylor returns_

The man choked as he stuck his fingers down his throat to induce vomiting. The vomiting part worked… This time he attempted to do it again… His car was veering off the road but that wasn't his concern.  
_Starring: Agent Scully, Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes  
__Guest starring Agent Mulder_

_**In: INVICTUS VEREOR**_


	17. The Wedding

THE WEDDING

_**THE WEDDING**_

_Somewhere beyond the sea  
she's there watching for me  
If I could fly like birds on high  
then straight to his arms  
I'd go sailin'_

Mulder watched Scully slowly walk down the aisle along with all the other guests. The dress was beautiful but not enough to take the attention away from her. A perfect choice for the perfect occasion, for the perfect bride… Unconsciously, Mulder placed a hand upon the best man's shoulder. Skinner leant to forward and checked on the groom.

"You alright Fox?" He asked, afraid that he might take a nose dive.

"She's here." Mulder said, "That dress is great."

_It's far beyond the stars  
it's near beyond the moon  
I know beyond a doubt  
my heart will lead me there soon_

She knew that every eye of the room was on her… But there was only one pair that she cared about and that was Mulder's. Everything felt as perfect as they could be. Bill and Charles kept perfect pace. The man of her dreams was waiting for her.

_We'll meet beyond the shore  
we'll kiss just as before  
Happy we'll be beyond the sea  
and never again I'll go sailin'_

Everybody else in the church had blurred out of existence only leaving Scully, Mulder and the priest at the church. In the whole world it was just them. Nothing or nobody could interfere now.

_I know beyond a doubt  
my heart will lead me there soon  
We'll meet (I know we'll meet) beyond the shore  
We'll kiss just as before  
Happy we'll be beyond the sea  
and never again I'll go sailin'_

Scully stood beside Mulder and she glanced at him and smiled from behind the veil. His returning smile told her, that this choice was the only choice that could ever be made. Their love had grown through time ever since their first meeting and to here it evolved from friendship to love and now to the ultimate decleration.

_no more sailin'  
so long sailin'  
bye bye sailin'...  
move on out captain_

Mulder couldn't get rid of the smile even if he wanted to. Scully was the perfect catch… Smart, intelligent and funny, she was the whole package. Why did he ever think that it would've been possible to give her up? Bill and Charles took their stood beside Tara and Mrs Scully.

There was another thunderous sound as all the guests sat back down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today." Father McCue began, "To celebrate the coming together of two souls who wish to make the ultimate commitment together in the house of God." Mulder occasionally glanced in Scully's direction, his smile never faltering, "When two people decide it's time to publicly declare their eternal love, that means they are also willing to commit to an age-old tradition known as marriage. They are agreeing to take that long road and stick it out, even with it's twists and turns and obstacles."

Bill handed his mother a tissue before using one himself very discreetly.

"This life-long commitment is more than words it is a promise to action for everyone knows that these words are meaningless unless they are to backed up with action." Father McCue continued, "And standing here in front of Dana Scully and Fox Mulder and it is obvious that these two standing before me are serious about this very commitment." Father McCue continued, "Now for the exchanging of the rings and vows. Fox Mulder has chosen to prepare his own vows for this."

Mulder cleared his throat as Skinner handed him the ring, now he could breathe a little easier, "I Mul--, I Fox Mulder give you this ring as a representation of my mind, heart and soul. You have taught me to trust and love again from the beginning. With this ring, I pledge my whole self to you Dana Scully… I can do that because you complete me, you make me whole… Without you I'm nothing. I also pledge to never hurt you, to never let you go without the love you so richly deserve." Mulder swallowed, committing the whole thing to memory was the easy part, making the words come alive and not choking up was the hardest, "I pledge my loyalty, my love, my devotion to you. I'll cherish you, honor you and keep you secure through all of time." Mulder slid the ring onto her finger.

"Now…" Father McCue said, "Dana Scully has decided to do a more traditional vow but with her own variation."

"Fox Mulder, our miracles lie in the path we have chosen together. I Dana Scully enter this marriage knowing the magic of love is not to avoid changes but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work, together." She swallowed hard. The nervous butterflies had come back, "I stand here before God, before my family and all our friends to promise to love and cherish you for eternity. Time and events can never break that promise our love knows no boundaries. With this ring I promise to be faithful and true." Scully slipped the ring onto Mulder's finger.

"I love you…" He mouthed the words.

"If anyone has any cause to why this couple shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony." Father McCue always hated doing this part, "Speak now or forever hold your breath."

Without turning his head, Mulder looked around. Of course nobody would he thought, but there was that slight bit of doubt, that small fear that there will be someone. Fortunately nobody raised there hand.

"Then by the power invested in me by God and the Church." Father McCue said, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife… You may now kiss the bride."

Mulder raised the veil. There were some tear stains on Scully's cheeks. He leant in and wrapped his lips around hers and she returned the favor. The warmth of love radiated from the couple. Whatever happened in the past, whatever triumphs or tribulations they'd experienced in the past it all led to this moment. Mistakes of the pasts were forgiven their new future was etched in time.

"Here." Bill offered Charles a tissue.

"Thanks." He took it.

"May I present to you for the first time." Father McCue said after they released the kiss, "Mister and Mrs. Mulder."

* * *

The crowd erupted in applause and even a few of the younger agents that were there started cheering. Even the ones that Mulder had thought would conspire against the wedding but everyone was well behaved. Fox and Dana led the guests to the outside where they'd meet everyone to be congratulated.

They'd lost count how many hands they shook and hugs they received. Dana was surprised at some of the guests that were there especially with Tom Colton and some others.

"Excuse me Mulder." Dana said, "I'll be right back."

"Ok Scully." Fox said.

"I really thought you'd be calling her Mulder." Another voice said.

"Sir." Fox said, "It's really a hard habit to break. I'll have to remember to kick myself."

"I told you things would go well." Skinner said, "Things went without a hitch."

Before Fox could reply… Charles was jogging up to him, "What's up?" Fox asked his younger brother in law. There was something of a serious look on his face, "What's wrong bro?" He said jokingly.

"Dana wants to see you now." Charles said.

* * *

Fox followed him… He saw Dana sitting on one of the pews with Bill and Mrs Scully. Dana had her head resting in between her legs. Their faces had a bit of a concerned look. Fox's walking had increased since this looked very concerning.

"We'll meet you outside." Mrs Scully said, "Come on Bill and Charles."

Fox watched them exit the church and then sat beside Dana, "Hey what's up?"

"Just thought I was going to faint out there." Dana sat back in the pew and turned to him she was feeling better now.

"Are you alright now Dana?" Fox asked.

"Mulder." She knew he hated the name Fox, "I'm pregnant. I wasn't sure when to tell you." Fox didn't respond at first it was as if he didn't it, "Mulder?"

"That's great!" He exclaimed and virtually lifted her to his feet and kissed her, "We're going to be parents." Suddenly he stood still, "You're ok with it aren't you? It is a good thing for you right?"

Dana smiled, "It's a great thing to have a child with you."

Fox kiss her again, "When are we going to tell everybody?"

"When we make the toast." Dana answered, "Are you alright Mulder?"

Fox had began to feel weird, "I'm fine." It was an automated response. It was a line that Dana had used so often during different aspects of their relationship.

"Perhaps you should sit down." Dana said.

"I'm fine." Fox insisted, "I'll be outside mingling. Come out when you're ready Dana. If you need to take more time I'll understand."

* * *

Fox left the church and was immediately greeted by Mrs Scully and her two sons. They were his mother in law and brothers in law and now they were going to be uncles and a grandmother.

"You ok Fox?" Mrs Scully asked.

'And now I'm going to be a father.' Fox stopped, but his legs weren't co-operating and they wanted to keep going, "I'm going to be a father." He said.

"Fox?" Mrs Scully prodded. When he turned around to face her, it suddenly felt like he was falling, "Catch him." A female voice from some distance away called out just before everything went dark.

He felt someone loosening his tie and a cold breeze blowing in his face. A hand kept him lying down when he attempted to sit up, "I think I slipped." Fox said. Dana checked his pulse and was satisfied.

"You didn't slip Mulder." She told him, "How you feeling?"

"Weird." Mulder said.

"Define weird."

"Lightheaded and dizzy." But he managed to show her a reassuring smile.

"Do you know where you are?"

Fox looked around, there were a few people standing around, "Yeah, I'm at the church with my wife." He thought for a moment, "I'm lying on the ground with my wife over me."

That got a few laughs from the other people, "Well yeah… Your pulse is good and your humor is weak. So yeah you're alright."

Skinner helped him to his feet, "At least you waited till after the wedding."

Fox returned a smile, "This is embarrassing." He said.

Then soon they were off to the banquet in the car. This would be their first destination as husband and wife.

* * *

_**A/N**_ What's funny about writing these alternate possibilities is that everything is possible. I wasn't going to have Scully being pregnant… But after writing it, it seemed to flow easily so I decided to keep it.

Also another thing about having alternate reality… I've spoken to Fox and Dana Mulder and they're willing to answer any questions that you readers may want to ask. So post any questions you might want.

There's actually one more chapter in this story before possible Q&A


	18. The Finale

The Finale

_**The Finale**_

Fox and Dana entered the huge room and sat at the elongated table in front of everyone else. The plates of food was given to the bride and groom and then to the wedding party. The roast lamb seemed to be the perfect choice and it looked very well prepared.

"You did great with all this Mulder." Dana said.

"Thanks Scu… I mean thanks Dana." Fox went to take a bite out of the meat but put it down, "Does this smell alright to you?"

Dana sniffed it, "It smells fine Mulder." She answered.

"It smells off." Fox replied putting the meat down and attempted to eat around it. Everybody else seemed to be enjoying the meal, but why couldn't he even fake it.

Fox and Dana posed for pictures just before slicing the bottom of the cake. They did the cut slowly to allow everyone to take their picture and fed each other a piece. Skinner tapped the glass after everyone had finished. It was now

* * *

"If I can have your attention please." Skinner said, "I've known Mulder for several years now as well as Dana. And when Fox Mulder came to the FBI he was a man driven by one goal in life, that all changed once Dana Scully entered, sure he was still driven but he soon learnt that there was something more needed in his life. Doesn't matter what adversity hit this couple, it didn't matter what situation they were stuck in they could always count on each other." Skinner spoke, "And I have every faith that they'll continue to face every hurdle together."

The crowd let out a round of applause… After the applause had finished Charles stood up after eyeballing his brother, "Hey I'd thought that I'll say a few words. When Fox first approached me to get the family's permission to marry Dana, I first thought that this guy was nuts. Fox was a man that my brother and I had tried to keep out of the family." Charles stood behind the newly weds, "But any man who was willing to go through what Fox went through to prove his love for our sister deserves our respect and acceptance. Now some may disagree… Dana, I love you and wish you two all the happiness in the world and our Father would be proud."

It was Bill's turn to take the microphone, "As Dana's older brother I always felt the need to protect her and I made it known that I didn't like Fox from the very beginning. But two things changed my mind… One, Dana's love for him and second, this guy's determination. Any normal person would have given up with the hell we put him through but instead he tried and tried and tried until he finally succeeded. And when he finally made a complete fool of himself on a public street, that was when I couldn't knock him any longer. Anyone who can make an ass out of himself for the woman he loves deserves the fair go. I wish you two nothing but happiness." Bill kissed Dana on the cheek and shook Mulder's hand.

"I've always supported Mulder and Dana's relationship." Mrs Scully said, "Whenever Fox entered the rooms Dana's eyes always lit up. He made her smile, he brought her happiness like nobody else could." She continued, "Even though Dana didn't always admit it, Fox was the only man for her. Relationships came and went but there was always one that remained. Their hearts were always connected and anyone who knew them intimately knew that it was just a matter of time before this wedding happened. I think my boys knew it to. All my life I've never seen such a pair that was perfectly made for each other. They cover their weakness and enhance their strengths. May you have a long happy marriage you two." Mrs Scully said, "And I agree wholeheartedly with what Charles said Dana… Your father would be proud."

Dana through the bouquet over her shoulder at the end and it was caught by Agent Sally. This was a surprise to everyone connected with the FBI directly especially Sally who happened to just be in the firing line and it virtually landed in her lap.

* * *

"Wow. I think we got married exactly the right time Mrs Mulder." Fox said jokingly, "If we waited any longer I don't think I'd be able to carry you over the threshold."

Scully laughed as he managed to open the door and carry her over onto the bed and then feigned a back injury as he brought in the bags, "Oh look wine." Dana said.

"Hell no." Fox said, "There's no way in hell you're having a drink."

"There's non-alcoholic wine here." Dana said, "Oh shit." She exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Fox asked with concern, "What's the matter?"

"We forgot to make the announcement." Dana answered, "Boy won't they be surprised when we get back."

Fox couldn't believe they had forgotten about that… He poured a couple of non-alcoholic glasses and sat on the bed with Dana, "What are you doing?" Fox asked when Dana got up, "I just got here."

Fox helped her take the dress off and soon they were both lying in the bed again, "I can't believe I'm going to be waking up with you every morning." Dana said.

"I feel the same way." Fox finished his glass off and put it on the side table, "You were worth the effort Dana." He said.

They both turned off the lights and the sound of laughing could be heard before silence. Then low moaning and panting could be heard.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_I'm sorry this story came to an end actually. I really loved this one. Anymore questions for Fox and Dana Mulder you can think of for the next chapter.


	19. Q&A with Fox and Dana

Q&A With Fox & Dana Mulder

_**Q&A With Fox & Dana Mulder**_

"Hey there Mulder and Mulder… Take a seat."

Fox and Dana sat in the two other chairs that were available, "No problems. Let's just say we were surprised at your request but hey we thought why not?" Dana said.

"First I've got a couple of questions that readers have sent in for me to ask oh and by the way congrats on the pregnancy Dana."

"Thank you." Dana replied, "We're both very excited."

"The first question is from my most loyal reviewer… X-Filer. The question is… What is the sex of the baby?"

Fox looked at Dana, "Well… We're expecting a baby boy." Fox answered, "That's great, I'd be happy whether it be a boy, girl or whatever… But I'm ecstatic to that we're having a boy."

"Cool… That is really great. Someone you can teach baseball with huh? Play catch. I think X-Filer was thinking it'd be some sort of little green it or something. Second and final question is from Chlark4… How many little Mulders do you want running around?"

"Well I'd like four." Fox said, "Two boys, two girls keep it even."

"You got another thing coming Mulder." Dana said, "We're having two and after that, you're having the snip."

"Well better hope you have a multiple then." Fox joked.

"Alright settle down. I don't want to be responsible for breaking you two up. Hey I heard the FBI doesn't pay well… How would you two like to earn twenty dollars in twenty seconds?"

"Sounds good." Fox and Dana both replied.

"Ladies first right? Dana here we go. Have you ever visited fanfiction and read a story about you there."

"Yes." Dana said, "I do so every week… Anne Greenway I love your fic. But did you have to kill everyone else. And we also like X-Filer… he's is fun.

"How many times have you wanted to slap Mulder?"

"Way too many to count." Dana Answered.

"Has Mulder ever been right?"

"Only in his head." Dana said.

"And last of all Dana. There's this mission in Australia. Can thank Rove for this one. Dana. Who would you turn gay for?"

"Dr Quinn Medicine Woman." Dana thought for a moment, "We can play Nurses on Nurses."

"Here's your twenty. Now are you ready to make twenty dollars in twenty seconds? Alright… What don't you believe in?"

"The government… Never have never will." Fox answered.

"Do you consider yourself spooky at all?"

"No… But since others think I am I accept I might be." Fox said.

"What annoys you the most?"

"When Dana refuses to listen to my theories." Fox answered.

"Have you ever posted a story about yourself on fanfiction?"

"Only five times. But nobody's read it." Fox answered.

"And finally Mulder, who would you turn gay for?"

"Actually I would turn gay for Alex Krychek in a flash." Fox said, "Bad boys are hot."

"That's funny." Someone popped their head in the room, "I'd turn gay for Mulder. Ever seen Mulder in red speedos?" The man was Krychek.

"Who let you in here Alex? Actually I'd turn gay for Krychek as well. Want a 3-Way? Here's your twenty dollars Mulder. Thank you so much for taking the time to come in and answer my questions."


End file.
